The Summoner and the Enchantress
by OrionPendragon
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven are sent to another world against their will, their powers stripped from them, and the chances of getting back are akin to winning the lottery. Will the pair survive? Or will they lose their way? BBRae Pairing
1. Chapter 1 - Red Eyes

The Summoner and the Enchantress

The orange hue of the setting sun glared through the common room's window, darkness clung to the edges of the room as the lazy sunlight faded away. The brilliance of the orange light casted a cosy feeling over the silent room with dashes of pink floating around, the room felt alive with vibrant energy, yet the over powering peacefulness brought serenity to the room.

Basking in this wonderful light, Raven sat contentedly on the sofa with a book lazily held in her hands. Her eyes slowly scanned the pages as she lost herself in the words, letting them absorb themselves into her spellbound eyes. She had no idea how much time had past since she started to read the book but she didn't care, she was alone in the tower with no one to annoy her, no one to disturb her peace and quiet, no one to ruin this wonderful light she was basking in.

That peace was short lived as the doors to the common room opened letting in the bane of her existence, a certain green idiot that plagued her day to day. She won't ever admit it aloud, but she didn't actually mind his presence that much, if only he stopped talking so much and thought up some better jokes. That said, the only reason she calls him her bane is because recently her mind has started to wander when it came to the verdant shapeshifter, and she definitely doesn't want him finding out.

Beast Boy was drained and sweat covered his brow, he had finished his training session, not that he would ever tell anyone else that he secretly trained when no one was looking. It was something that Mento drilled into him during his time in the Doom Patrol and it kind of stuck, and being in shape is always good for both combat and picking up girls. Speaking of girls, he spied Raven sitting on the couch, a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

As he made his way over to her he couldn't help letting his eyes drink in her ethereal beauty, her purple porcelain skin that gleamed even brighter in the sunlight of dusk, her sharp yet soft amethyst eyes that slowly drifted from one sentence to another, her vibrant purple hair that flowed like a river down her back. She had been growing out her hair recently and it looked gorgeous on her, in Beast Boy's mind anyway.

Beast Boy's mind wandered to her body but before he could entertain the thought about how she has grown since they first met, he felt a pair of purple orbs glare burning hot holes into his head. She had put her book down and was intent on proving that glares could kill. Beast Boy shook his head and grinned at her, revealing his sharp teeth in a friendly and half-hearted manner. He jumped over the sofa and dropped down beside Raven, leaning his arm against the back of the sofa as he continued his grin.

Raven knew what Beast Boy was going to say before his lip even part, one of the reasons that her mind has been wandering when concerning the green idiot is because recently he has began to flirt with her, at first it was half-hearted much like his grin now but in private they get a little more adventurous, as if he was testing her boundaries. And now, in an empty tower she was vulnerable to his words, not that she was actually vulnerable, but she can't completely control her powers when he is around.

"Hey Rae, what are you reading?" Beast Boy spoke cheerfully, his eyes betraying the friendly and innocent tone of his voice. He could see the reluctance in her eyes to engage him in his attempt at a conversation, there was also a hint of fear in her eyes but it was not directed at him, it was directed to the near future of where this conversation was undoubtedly going to go. For some reason that glint of fear made Beast Boy feel exuberant, powerful, and almost giddy.

Beast Boy doesn't know when it happened but something inside him clicked one day and when he holds power over a girl it gives him a rush of pure ecstasy, and recently with Raven he has been getting his fix often. At first, his attempts at holding power over Raven backfired an he had thought about giving up and just go find one of his groupies that he was pretty sure would indulge him. But this was Raven, the dark gothic girl that spent most of her time on her own and hardly spends time with the other Titans, getting her to open up was the greatest achievement on Beast Boy's part but getting her to be his would be better than winning the lottery or getting that moped he has been badgering Cyborg for.

Raven tried her best to hide her feeling of impending dread as her glare died under the powerful predatory gaze of the green monster before her. She hates feeling vulnerable, but she couldn't help it, the way his eyes bore into her own, the battle of wills and eventual loss at those green predator's orbs.

Steeling herself, she forced her mind back to her old mindset of annoyance of Beast Boy and spoke carefully, praying that her voice doesn't break. "Nothing that you would be interested in, or even be able to read."

The hurt in Beast Boy's eyes were fake as his face adopted to look of someone who had been offended, his acting had been something else that he had been getting good at and it work perfectly here as Raven's eyes lessened their steely case that they had only just adopted. His victory in hand, he moved closer, keeping the look of hurt on his face as he pushed away a stray strand of hair that fell past her ear.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Beast Boy's voice dripped fake emotional pain, Raven knew she had lost again but some part of her couldn't find the strength to push away the green enchanter or even find fault in what was happening, her mind had gone blank as if all her emotion clones had decided that they wanted what Beast Boy was subconsciously offering. The hand that had brushed away, stilled against the side of her face, resting there possessively.

Figuring that he wouldn't get a response from her, Beast Boy decided to take a risk. It was an all or nothing risk, if this failed then he will not only lose her but most likely get kicked out of the team but on the other hand she was so worth the risk if the pay out was finally taking what he has wanted for a long time. Leaning in, he slowly moved forward, keeping his eyes fixated on her amethyst orbs. He watched for anything that might show either her acceptance of what was about to happen or her denial.

A blush grew on Raven's face as she watched in slow motion, Beast Boy's form getting closer, his eyes chaining hers in that predatory gaze that had appeared out of nowhere. She wanted to run, to hide, to escape, but she couldn't find any reason other than she wanted him to actually do what that gaze promised. That though scared her but it also excited her, the fear and anticipation rooted her to the spot like vines, begging her to let this play out.

As Beast Boy drew closer, he could see her fear play out in her eyes but also her anticipation and something that almost looked like impatience, he wanted to keep this moment going for as long as he could. He stopped short of her, just inches from where he wanted to have no space between but he wanted her to know that he was the one in charge, that he controlled this situation, that this was his game as she was the pawn under his fingertips.

Raven could feel Beast Boy's hot breath on her skin, she didn't need her eyes to see or feel the predatory intent that exuded from him, it overpowered her sense and cut short her mind. She wanted to repeat just about every curse that she had heard from the other Titans when he had stopped but her voice no longer worked. The two sat there for an unknown amount of time, neither moving nor acting on the desire of both, the idea of what could be happening playing in their minds. The tension in the room grew so thick that even the sunlight started to bend around them. Their resolves strengthened and their minds set, they gradually drew closer. The pace was so slowly that if they were any onlookers then they would think they were frozen in time, the gap went from inches to centimetres to millimetres.

"What a touching moment, it would be a shame to interrupt." A slick, dark voice uttered behind them. The two split apart in an instant, the scrambled into a defensive stance at the mystery intruder, blushes permanently marking their faces. Before them stood a tall man in a dark black overcoat that covered his body, his face was covered in a black scarf that hid all but his dark crimson eyes. Those said eyes unleashed a tidal wave of fear and dread in both Raven and Beast Boy, those eyes exude malice and power that crushed the resolve of the two.

The man had a black hat that sat purposefully on his head, the only visible part of him were those blood red eyes that bore into Raven and Beast Boy equally. If seen closely, the man's cheeks were tugged up at the top almost giving away that he was grinning wildly under his scarf.

"As much fun as it would be to torture the two of you over that precious moment that I walked into but I am afraid I have business that I need to get down to, and said business will never let the two of you to have such a moment as this again." The malice physically dripped from each word uttered from his clothed mouth, his grin got so big that his scarf could no longer hide it. He sharply thrust his arms towards the two as red light exploded from them engulfing the bewildered pair.

The red light coated their bodies, constricting their movement, silence their open-mouthed yells. The red light wasn't soft either, earth shattering pain gripped them, pain that threatened to engulf them in permanent darkness. The pain increased, crushing their bones and bruising their skin, not a single sound left either of them as they existed in their torture prisons of red light.

As each of them thought of this as their final moments of life, a shinning blue light came scorching through the common room windows. A yell that sounded like Cyborg and a barking order that most likely came from Robin. The red eyed man flinched from the attacks and yelled something back at the would-be rescuers of the encased pair but neither of them could hear anything that transpired outside their red bubble of pain. The red eyed man yelled something else before a blinding white light engulfed the pair, the light existed both inside and out of them before everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note: Not sure of how this works as this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it and I would like some constructive criticism, I am trying out different types of writing styles and this is one that I hope will work. The perspective is taken from both Raven and Beast Boy but from a 3rd person angle, so it doesn't take into account anyone else which is why at the end there I didn't write what was said in the battle between the red eyed man and the rest of the titans so that the feeling of the writing is about the two of them solely. Also, just to clarify, the red eyed man is my own OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New World

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 2

Light bleeding through his eyelids, Beast Boy felt worse than the time he had to take Cinderblock on by himself while he waited for the rest of the team to deal with Plasmus and Overload. His bones groaned, his muscles ached, his nerves burned as if his blood was replaced with lava, and his head pounding to the beat of a jackhammer. Vague memories swam at the edge of his consciousness, playing random moments from his last night gaming session with Cyborg to the malice in the eyes of that monster.

He dares not say that the monster was even remotely human, all his animalistic senses screamed at him to run away, very far away. He only stayed because Raven was there, his sense of loyalty and affection for her overwhelmed the primal instinct to run away. The memory of the amethyst sorceress jolted Beast Boy harshly.

Beast Boy completely disregarded his weakened and bolted up sharply, eyes snapping open only to be blinded once again. His entire body alit with liquid fire, black spots swam in his vision threatening to return him back to his unconscious state from whence he had woken from. He stilled himself, closing his eyes, letting the pain work its way through his system before he tried to do anything else.

As the pain subsided, he slowly opened his eyes again. Light flooded his vision, the black spots slowly bled away as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Vibrant green shone through with hints of dark brown and a dash of light blue above him. He knew he was no longer in the tower, the ground was soft and wet with the smell of wet grass filling his nose. The soft wind gently brushed over his skin, cooling his aches and pains.

He could hear the light chirping of bird song in the trees but said song they were singing he knew not, like travelling to a new country. New sights, new sounds, but something was off. He had lived in the forest before, he had been all the animals in said forest, he knew how the ground felt underneath him, how the wind felt rushing past him, how the animals reacted to his presence. There was none of that here, where ever here was.

His vision gradually cleared, the lush colours that had blended together to form a mosaic had now solidified into shapes, nothing that made sense of his new surroundings but at least he knew he wasn't blind or going blind. The shapes formed trees, bushes, sky and clouds, soft grass. The scene before him held a majestic beauty that took his breath away.

He heard a soft groan behind him, he barely heard it what with his full attention on the foreign forest before him. He shifted carefully so as not to agitate his already battered body, his gaze fell upon the prone form of Raven.

Her cloak rested tangled of to the side, her limbs splayed out before her, her head laid against a worn root of an old tree they were both currently residing under.

Raven's head hurt immensely, her body ached in places that she never knew could ache. Her memory clouded, the pain of just trying to move was unbearable she dare to think how it would feel to lift her arm let alone her entire body. She heard a voice close to her, but she could not place it, it sounded familiar but distant. Her training told her to be on guard but something about this voice that made her feel safe but closed off.

Beast Boy tried to call out to Raven again but her lack of response troubled him, her lack of movement even more so. Bearing the pain, he crawled agonisingly slowly towards her prone form, teeth clenched in anguish.

The vivid green forest surrounding him lied about the majesty of the scene, casting a warming light upon his shattered body. The soft murmurings of the water lapping at the sides of its confined area, gentle and light but free and happy. A gust of wind carried through the forest, delicate and featherlike, almost like the forest was laughing.

Beast Boy finally made it to Raven's side, he could just faintly hear her shallow breathing. Her form shaking ever so slightly, her body shudders vaguely as she gasps for air the pain coursing through her from head to toe.

Raven tried not to breath much, her lungs felt constricted and they burned with such intensity that that the air she breathed could've been hot ash and she would not have been able to tell the difference. Her body already ached in every way but her arm felt disproportionally wrong, she forced her eyes open trying with what little might she had left to find out why.

With her blurry vision she just made out that her arm laid out before her had twisted slightly, luckily not broken. The awkward position of her arm heralded an uncomfortable ache that blossomed from her wrist to her elbow, she tried in vain to shift her arm but to no avail. A gentle rustling behind her drew her attention away from her discomfort, she painfully lifted her head towards the disturbance.

Her vision swam as she took in the glaringly rich emerald and bold jade colours, closing her eyes a touch too quickly had black spots dotting about in her sight. The pain threatened to send her back into the dark realm of unconsciousness, taking a few seconds to let the pain fade away she slowly opened her eyes once again.

The sight before her was of pure green, shapes of jade blended with blurs of emerald, there was a form of this mess of green that moved almost on its own. This moving green mess had a blob of purple below it that blended with flecks of green here and there.

It took a few minutes but her vision cleared to reveal the worried face of Beast Boy, his suit torn in areas and his eyes shone with a similar pain that racked her body. Relief flooded her as she took in the sight of her teammate, blessing Azar that she wasn't along, not that she would ever tell him that.

"Rae, talk to me! Please!" Beast Boy called out again in a near terrified panic, he had managed to crawl most of the way over to her. When she began moving, relief flooded him for only a brief second as she was still not responding to his calls.

As her gaze finally locked with his he could see the same pain that racked his body in her, his panic dissipated slightly as he knew she was alright. His thoughts wondered on why his messed-up DNA and her demonic powers hadn't lessen the pain or this discomfort but that could be pondered later, he needed to ascertain Raven's state before he even attempted to answer the ultimate question of where they were or how they got there.

"I am fine, Beast Boy." Raven replied carefully, her lungs hurt and her head ached, she was in enough pain already. A warmth coated her shoulder as Beast Boy's hand tenderly laid itself on her, his worry creased eyes filled her vision as she let her head fall softly back down to the ground.

"Can you move my arm, its uncomfortable." Raven requested of the green shapeshifter, she wasn't one to complain about being uncomfortable but in her current condition she believed that it was the lesser of the two evils that plagued her.

Beast Boy relaxed immensely as he complied with her request. Being as careful as he could be, he treated Raven as a pane of crystal glass, beautiful yet incredibly delicate. Gently lifting her arms and repositioning them carefully in front of her, one on top of the other. His view of the violet sorceress captivated him, he wished he could put into words what mesmerising beauty that lied below him, but his mind drew a blank.

The pain had been long forgotten as Beast Boy didn't stop his gaze drift along her prone form, drinking in her amethyst beauty. Her silky hair fanned out around her, her eyes closed lightly, her body shaking slightly as she drew breath, her arms laid peacefully in front of her, to top it all off she lay on soft green grass. All together the sight was exquisite, her beauty radiated from her in a violet glow.

Beast Boy had to tear his eyes away from the amethyst enchantress, his desire to stay lost in her ethereal beauty was astronomical. If he could control time then this single moment would be his entire existence.

To say that Beast Boy had a crush on the purple heroine at that moment had been the ultimate understatement of century, out of every girl that came across his track had been beautiful and most likely would've been the ideal girlfriend for him but for some reason that he could not explain for the life of him, he always made a mess of the date so that he could come back to Raven.

His infatuation for Raven had started after the Malchior incident, when he embraced her to comfort her. The mere thought of the powerful and unbreakable Raven being weak and broken was unthinkable but with her small form grasped tightly in his arms heralded an emotion that Beast Boy thought he would never have for any girl let alone one of his teammates. That emotion was dominance, something he got from the predators within him.

Even since that moment, his feelings for the violet sorceress grew scarily. He found himself wanting to spend even more time with her, especially when she was on her own. The excuses he made up had gotten pathetic, the others had started to notice, Raven had begun to question Beast Boy at that point. So, to save himself from embarrassment, he had tricked one of his fans into a date and pretended to be interested in in them the entire time.

The more he tried to force himself to stop having these feelings the more they affected him, in the end he had to give in. His choice wasn't his, the predators in his repertoire of animals fought him day and night for challenging their decision, it had begun to affect his combat and ultimately drew the ire of the teams esteemed leader.

After that point, Beast Boy created situations and events that lead to Beast Boy being dominate over the amethyst demoness. Every time these situations and events went according to plan, he would relish in the feeling of power over her. He loved seeing the way he affected her, the way she would sometimes squirm before him.

He started small, making sure not to scare her off, before going onto more daring and risqué moves, all of which culminated to the two of them sitting on the couch about to partake in something that had been in Beast Boy's feverous lustful dreams. He had been in heaven at that moment, about to take the plunge and finally feel those lips that plagued his waking moments on his own, but that red eyed villain had to ruin it.

Beast Boy wanted to feel rage and anger towards him, but first he had to figure out where he had just woken up from. His vision filled with the vibrant emerald forest, the shining deep blue lake off to the side, the foreign bird song in the wind, and the glaring heat from the two red suns.

* * *

Reviews:

 **Ralex0360** – Thank you for the comment. I try to write with the scene in my mind and write it as I see it in my mind, but I need to be careful when I use descriptive imagery as too much will over power the scene and too little will bore the reader. What I hope for is enough imagery that the reader is immerse but also allow them to fill in parts with their own imagination. Also, I plan to upload weekly, so hopefully there should be another chapter out next weekend.

Author's Note: I am quite surprised and very appreciative of all the people who have read my writing and followed or favourited my work. It is nice to know that you all are enjoying my work. In this chapter I tried to focus on the pain that followed the two as they woke up and I will say that I am not intentionally making Raven weaker than beast boy, it is that Raven relies too heavily on her self-healing ability. Beast boy does have his unstable DNA to heal him but he has to suffer through the pain whereas Raven can sleep through the brunt of it.

Slight spoiler ahead.

To clarify about the heated moments and the dominance of beast boy over raven won't come to fruition for a long time as they are similar in age to the end of the teen titans animated tv show (16). I plan for this story to be an adventure where they have little time to develop their relationship till they get settled around 2 years into being trapped in the new world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 3

The twin red stars blazed merrily as they made their way across the azure sky, the lush verdant forest swayed gentle with the breeze, the cobalt lake shimmered brilliantly under the daylight. Soaring lazily through the sky, a majestic crimson bird surveying the ground below hunting for its next meal. The crimson bird's attention suddenly shifted off to the side, as it spied a green humanoid openly gawking at it.

The crimson bird thought that it was odd for a forest elf to be this far in the human territory, or that a forest elf of all beings looked utterly surprised at its appearance. Angling itself into the wind, the crimson bird rode the air current away from the forest elf. It wanted as much distance from the forest elf before the humans found it.

Beast Boy just stayed rooted to the spot as he observed the crimson bird sway in the soft wings, gliding effortlessly in its pursuit for food. He could not even try to comprehend what kind of feathered creature that was, but he knew that on top of the twin red suns, they were no longer on earth.

An emptiness occupied Raven's entire body, she didn't realise it at first due to the immense pain tormenting. The pain had slowly laxed from its hellish beginning, giving her back her sense, she felt Beast Boy tense beside her as he stared off behind them.

Taking her time to not aggravate her already battered body, she lifted up off the ground and rotated herself to meet with what had captivated her companion so intensely. As her eyes laid upon the twin red stars burning radiantly in the noon setting, her mind had drawn up short as her thought process couldn't even comprehend what her eyes was sending to her brain.

Taking his free hand, Beast Boy propelled it rapidly and forcefully towards his own face. The resounding whack reverberated through his entire body and through into the violet sibyl, jarring both out of their reverie. Snapping his head around, Beast Boy looked intently into Raven's eyes searchingly, pleading for any sort of answer that could explain their situation.

Taking a second to let to the notion of being on another world settle in, Raven took a deep breath and centred herself. Extending herself, she tried to let her powers probe the new world around her but that same emptiness from earlier felt even more gaping.

Frustration, that single emotion filled her. The emptiness had gotten blotted out from the sheer force of frustration that coursed through her veins as molten lava in a volcano. The more she struggled to force her powers to work the greater the frustration that flowed through her, the flood gates were opening and she did not have the foresight to see it happening.

A sudden shriek of anguish roared from the amethyst sorceress, panic and fear engulfed Beast Boy. Unable to stop himself, Beast Boy leapt forward and grasped his purple temptress, feelings of possessiveness consumed him. Wanting nothing more than to check her all over for any blemish or bruise to justify his overprotectiveness of his teammate but Raven to Beast Boy is a beautiful Iris flower, elegant and refined but fragile.

Gripping her shoulders and forcing the intent through his eyes into Raven's for her to alleviate Beast Boy's apprehension and concern for her. She tried in vain to avoid him and his intense gaze but his patience and perseverance held him strong, he knew she could be insanely stubborn and a relatively solitary person but he was determined.

Letting the sigh fall from her lips, Raven answered the verdant shapeshifter's silent question. Ensuring that her gaze lingered of to equally green forest, she didn't want to lose any more control to her annoying emerald teammate.

"I don't know why but my powers aren't working." Raven exhaled, her response wasn't one of frustration or respite for her loss of powers but of defeat, she lost once again to the green idiot and she knew that if she let him go unchecked for any longer then she would lose completely to him. That thought alone shook her, not that she disliked the jaded beast but this was Beast Boy, the team jester and not her master.

That said, a part of her secretly relished the heated moments between them, the sultry looks, the subtle flirting. She had always thought that she would be forever alone, being the offspring of a demon and the key to the world's destruction had played with her opinion on love. She believed that no one could ever love her, not that didn't matter much to her as she had vehemently believed that she would die destroying the world lone before her 18th birthday.

After the events with her opening the portal and the near destruction of the world, she had to rethink her opinion on love when she started to notice Beast Boy's attempts to be closer to her than just a friend or a best friend at that. Although, it did help that an offhand comment from Jinx finally made her realise that notion.

She thought that Beast Boy would be the last person to be even showing any interest in her even more so after that 'creepy' comment he had for her but here he was, in this new world with her, more concerned over her wellbeing than the fact that the two suns that just somehow felt like it was laughing at her. Her confusion on whether or not to reciprocate Beast Boy advances had to take the back bench as the new world and her lack of powers were immeasurably more important to deal with.

Her words took Beast Boy by surprise, he wanted to enquire about the how and why of her predicament but a niggling thought plagued him since he arrived here, as if he had lost a part of him. Now with her words sweeping through his mind, he had a feeling that he might be in the same dilemma. Focusing on trying to change into any of his animal forms for several minutes confirmed his suspicions, their powers were gone.

"Mine too, I can't shift at all. Its like they are just gone, I can't feel any of my animal instincts but I still have my senses." Beast Boy informed his teammate of his situation, now the whole being in another world felt even more daunting than before.

Raven had opened her mouth to express her views on what they should do but she was cut short when the green changeling before her physically changed unbeknownst to said changeling. His skin tone tempered out into a mellow bronze, his hair stayed its vibrant green and his emerald orbs seem to have a new shine to them, his ears grew slightly. His fur all but disappeared and his claws as well, it seemed that losing his powers changed his appearance as well or maybe it could be something else altogether.

Impersonating a fish, Raven tried to formulate a sentence to explain what had just happened but she was beaten to the punchline when Beast Boy lifted his hand to place it tentatively on her face in comfort. His eyes slowly picked up on his altered skin tone, whipping his hands before him before clasping his face frantically.

Beast Boy could've replaced a slow moving hurricane with the way he was throwing around himself, uncaring of his aching body, he knew being without powers was more than enough but now his body transformed without his knowledge or consent brought the already terrifying circumstances to a new level.

"Beast Boy calm down, its alright. Your skin has changed but not much else, try not to panic we can sort this, but we need to focus." Raven voiced calmly, after she managed to recover from the surprise, she knew that the skin change would affect Beast Boy greatly but that wasn't important right now. Without her powers there was no way to get home and if there was a way then they would have to find it without their powers which even if they were in their own world would be an immense challenge.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? We are on a totally different planet. Our powers are gone. And now, I am changing, how and why is not clear, and we don't know if its just me or if these changes can affect us more than just a loss of skin colour." Beast Boy exclaimed both frantically but logically, the surprise evident on Raven's face but he could not care.

He chose to be the team jester, to laugh and make jokes, to not take everything seriously because he had spent his life losing people he cared about and his time with the Doom Patrol was always serious all the time which left no time for him to be himself. So, when he joined the Teen Titans, he found a place that he could just be himself and let loose on all the up tight tense that he had from working under Mento.

"Right now, we need to secure a safe location from where we can work from. We can worry about either of those problems later." Beast Boy had instantly calmed down and took to surveying his surroundings, he was looking for a mountain. A mountain is good place to use as a base location, its defensible and it is perfect for weathering the climates that this new world may throw at them.

That said, the further up the mountain the base is the better as it would be less likely that people would want to exhaust themselves climbing the mountain to look for a potential base if there may not be one. Also, the right mountain that has a dense forest around it can be perfect as there is only two of them then it means they can easily disappear if they get found out.

"What we need is to figure out where we are first then we can go from there." Raven glared at the newly light skinned grass haired wannabe, she didn't want to deal with Beast Boy pretending to be in charge and sensible. This is a serious situation that needed to be taken seriously and not by the jester.

The sheer severity of their situation completely rid them of their aches and pains, they only had slight discomforts that came through whenever they lost focus on the monumental wall that stood before them. The pair had gotten up after Beast Boy had had his sudden transformation, the two now stood in the forest clearing they had been unceremoniously dumped in.

"If we don't have somewhere that we can rest and coordinate then we will struggle to do anything, not to mention that we don't have our powers so we need all the protection we can get now." Beast Boy retorted, trying to keep his head level but Raven was having none of it. She shook her head, completely dismissing everything he had said.

"Do you plan on staying here forever? Do you not want to go home?" Raven's anger broke through slightly as she stern scolded Beast Boy, she wanted nothing more than to go back to the tower, back to her room where she could close the door and forget the days problems.

Raven didn't want to deal with a pretending Beast Boy, she had enough to deal with. The whole new world, her lack of powers, and her conflicting emotions over a certain former emerald shapeshifter were at the top of her list. She turned her back on the pointy eared idiot as she studied the landscape around her, clearly sending a silent message to said idiot that the conversation was done, she was unbelievable wrong.

Beast Boy unleashed a deep throated growl that echoed through him, he may not have his powers or his animals but he did have his memories and his own human instincts that had been tuned to his animals. He leapt forward and grabbed Raven by her shoulder and physically manhandled her roughly back into the tree that they had woken up beside.

The expression she wore was one of utter shock, he had her pinned against the tree. Both of his hands held her shoulders roughly, gripping tightly but not with the intent to bruise. He glared angrily and with sheer force of will he enforced his will upon her, annexing her control and giving in to him.

With shock still heavily imbedded in her, she made the mistake to gaze into the angry vibrant jades that gleamed with intensity. Racking her resolve, she mentally shoved all of her thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on solving their predicament of a new world. Forcing as much anger as she could into her stare, she tried to regain control of the situation.

She opened her mouth to retort, to yell, to scream at the verdant haired idiot. She needed to shriek at the top of her lungs, to convey all of her fear, anger, and rage at him. She let the cool, crisp air to fill her lungs as she thought on how to communicate her rage effectively, then she spoke.

* * *

Pre-Author's note: Really long Author's note sorry but I have a lot to say

Author's note: I know I said that this was after the end of the seasons where beast boy showed off his skills as a leader but I need to portray Raven with the view that BB is the clown jester that had the same chance of being authoritative as she did with getting a proper date with a real man than what she is still calling harmless flirting between teammates.

Basically, Raven doesn't take BB too seriously and the flirt and BB domination over her as harmless fun that the jester is doing to annoy her. Also, Raven is speaking more as she has been able to socialise more with her teammates and other people, basically she has come out of her shell quite a bit from the show.

Points to those that figured out what the bird was in the opening scene but if not then you will find out much, much later in the story or until someone comments what the bird is. Also, the world is hinted at by the bird in which the two have appeared in is the human kingdom and the bird believed that BB is a forest elf (he is green with pointy ears what else could be beside an orc but the bird saw him as too small to be an orc).

To explain about BB's change in appearance is because I believe his powers are linked to his green skin but it is mainly because I have watched Titans on Netflix and I like this Beast Boy over the one in the cartoon show so if you want a visual picture go google him.

Spoiler ahead

At some point between the end of Teen Titans and the beginning of this story, robin confronted BB about taking a leadership role in a new team called Titans North but BB totally dismissed him and laughed the proposal out of the door which had lead to a bit of a fight between them that lead to his teammates getting their previous view of him being a jokester who isn't serious.

 **Major Spoiler** **Inbound**

I want Raven to see BB with contempt at being a jokester because I want their relationship in this story to be of conflict and angst where BB would show off his serious side and Raven would shoot him down, this will lead to an apex point that I hope will come out well but I don't want to give too much of a spoiler now as this point is very far away but it's a point that will change them both forever.

 **End of both Spoilers**

Don't know what else to say but if you have questions about the story then you can PM me and I will try to answer them but I wont give away any spoilers other than the ones written here.

 **Comments:**

 **DimitraMitsos** – Thank you for the comment, hearing your words have lifted me and I will try my best to keep posting my work. I have only just started on my ideas and stories that I want to write but this story is just one that stuck with me, it is a long story that I want to keep posting a chapter a week so that I can ease myself into writing fanfiction and see what people would say about my stories. I plan on taking this story very far as it is hopefully going to be a great story where the two go on an adventure in a new world without their powers, they will face trials and pain. Heartbreak is also a theme here but I will say that it is only one point that will define the relationship between them (this is a BBRAE fiction and they break apart but come back together).

 **Guest (Feb 9)** – Thanks for the comment, it really means a lot to me that people like my work and I will keep this story going, I want them to get home to their friends but it will take a while and there may or may not be a bit of time travel in the end but I don't have the ending full thought out in my mind. (FYI I have the beginning and the middle all sorted out but not the end, never any good at endings, may continue this into a sequel but I will have to see what my readers say at that point. Also about BB being dominate, I too like him like this because he is downplayed a lot and I want to bring him out but also because me myself like to be dominate so it is easy to write about.

 **Ralex0360** – Thanks again for the comment Ralex, it is really appreciated, I plan to take this story very far where they go on a really extensive journey where they cross across the human kingdoms to another land where they find themselves. I wont go into too much because I don't want to spoil too much. I will keep to once a week posts till I get a handle on working between uni work and writing fanfiction but hopefully I can get more posts out.

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thank you for the comment, I really appreciate it as knowing that people are enjoying my work makes me want to write even more, I want for this story to go for a long time as I have a lot to say and there is a lot that these two need to do before they can go home (yes I am an evil writer that likes to string his characters along Muhahahaha. No not really, I don't like to string my characters along, I like to make them go through a tough time but come out stronger than before, and especially with these two, with a romantic partner). I hope I can keep you and the rest of my readers entertained with my writing but this story gets quite a bit dark between the beginning to the middle of the story but I hope that I don't play it too darkly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Anguish and Pain

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 4

"How dare you! You think just because I don't have my powers that I am weak!?" Raven screamed into Beast Boy's face, uncaring how harsh her words may be or how they might affect her emerald haired teammate, every fibre in her being wanted to cry out in anguish. A hive of pain and sorrow had broken the dam of her mind and now spewed forth, directed at the cause of the dam's break regardless of whether it was intended for him or not.

"I don't care who you think you are! You are still the annoying green idiot that hasn't got the presence of mind to leave me the hell alone!" Raven all but shrieked into Beast Boy's face, her voice broke slightly nearing the end of her sentence.

Her screams echoed throughout the forest, reverberating off the trees, sending ripples across the sapphire lake, the soulful song of the foreign birds silenced deathly on the wind. The purple sorceress screamed and yelled at the verdant changeling endlessly, from how he had ceaselessly infuriated her to how his jokes are so bad that it made her internally cringe.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes red, her body trembling, as she let loose all her emotions that she had spent so long forcing herself to keep contained. She could not keep anything back, she screamed and yelled until her throat ached but even then, she continued.

Her powers gone, there was nothing holding back all her pain and suffering. The emotions she shut away, the pain she locked away with the intention of never be seen again had no block nor any reason to be blocked.

As the hours ticked by, Raven let every thought, every emotion loose on Beast Boy. She didn't care whether it was his fault or not, she just couldn't stop herself. Her body ached, her mind clouded, her throat sore but she didn't stop yelling.

Beast Boy just stood there and let her vent, he wanted to get his point across but when she exploded, he knew he had to let her get it all out of her systems. He didn't want to sound arrogant or a know it all, but he thought he knew her best and right now, with her powers gone, he had the slight suspicion that she didn't have anything holding back her emotions.

Every insult, every accusation, every reprimand, Beast Boy took them all. He had always wanted to be there for Raven, like with Malchior or with Trigon. It wasn't because he loved her, he grew into that, but because she had nobody to care for her.

Robin had Batman, Cyborg had Bumblebee, Starfire had Galfore, he had the Doom Patrol. Each of them had someone that they can turn too when they needed advice or a shoulder to learn, but Raven didn't have anyone. So, Beast Boy decided that he wanted to be there for her, to be the one she could turn to when she needed advice or a shoulder to cry on.

Seeing her like this, tears streaking her pale porcelain face, her small lithe body trembling, her voice hoarse from her screams, it hurt him to see her like this and yet he somehow felt relieved. She was finally able to let her emotions speak for themselves, to let all that she had bottled up to be set free.

Several hours had flown by when Raven went limp in Beast Boy's arms, he had kept her upright all the while not moving his hands from where he had first placed them. His arms ached with the strain of keeping them in one place for the length of time that they had been in but he dare not complain nor regret his decision.

Beast Boy slowly pulled her against her chest and let her cry softly, not saying a single word nor letting any of his earlier thoughts on what they should do distract him from letting her finally breath freely with nothing holding her back.

Raven's breathing slowed as she slowly sank deeper into a dreamless slumber, her exhaustion pulling her ever quicker. Her body limb in the verdant haired boy's embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if she were a fragile flower that could blow away in the wind.

Rocking her gently, Beast Boy let her sleep for a while before he ever so softly laid her down against the tree. He stood carefully, rotating his arms this way and that, trying to get the ache out and the blood flowing.

Surveying the area around them, Beast Boy realised he needed to get to higher ground, but he couldn't go far from the slumbering violet enchantress. He had to make sure not to let his eyes wander over to her sleeping form, her beauty radiated off her in an ethereal glow. Even now when as she slept, he knew that she could captivate him indefinitely.

Mulling over his options, the only one available to him was to climb the tree that the amethyst sorceress laid against. Without his animal instincts it would be difficult, but he had transformed into every kind of monkey at some point of time and he had spent time alone in the jungle, his only difficulty was to not let his lack of instincts confuse him as he climbed, or he be back to the beginning.

Taking one last surveillance sweep around them, he shifted around the tree to find a handhold. It took a few seconds to get himself up to the first few branches, stretching his limber body to its fullest height to climb. He took a slow and measured pace, he no longer had his animal instincts to guide him.

Seizing branch after branch, ensuring his feet were securely placed before moving onto the next branch. Falling now would not only be hazardous to his health but he could very well break something and without his unstable DNA or Raven's powers to heal him then it would be yet another disadvantage to their already growing list.

Pausing to catch his breath, he took a chance to look around at his new height vantage. His vision was blocked by most of the tree's leaves and branches, but he could still see the sapphire lake nearby and the small clearing that they currently occupied.

A small but sharp chirp ripped through his silent musing of his surroundings, whipping his head around rather violently and nearly losing his foothold on the tree he came face to face or rather face to beak with one of the foreign birds that he had been hearing since his unfortunate arrival to this new world.

The bird sported a lush deep yellow plume, three curved faded green tails, and a sharp red beak and pitch-black eyes. Its body short but plump, almost like a yellow ball with three tails. The bird also had a create above its head, but those feathers were so yellow that it could not be seen unless you looked very carefully.

The yellow ball of a bird had its gaze locked onto the verdant haired boy with apt curiosity, it tilted its head to the side almost comically before it let out another sharp chirp before feathering its wings. As it wings opened, the tips of the wings' feathers had a shock of purple and a dash of dark blue. The yellow mess of colours took flight off into the trees, leaving the jaded eyed hero stunned in shock.

It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off but the bird had been so fascinating that Beast Boy couldn't think of anything else other than how the colours had somewhat of a soft glow to them, not from the sunlight of the twin stars but a glow all on their own.

This world is not going to be easy to comprehend nor easy to cope with, stuff like this is going to be the norm, vigorously shaking his head before slapping both of his hands onto his face one at a time to wake himself up, he forced his concentration back to the tree and his goal of getting a grasp of their location.

Continuing his ascent, trying not to think of the yellow fluff ball, he took a slower pace than before to ensure that if his concentration did slip then he would not be moving fast enough to cause himself to fall or misplace any of his holds. As he climbed, he heard the same chirp of the plump yellow bird though it was further off rather than right in front of his face, it seems that the bird hadn't gone far either that or they are quite numerous in this region.

Nearing the top of the tree, he pulled himself up onto the final strong branch that would be able to hold his weight. Extending himself up to his full height, keeping a solid hold onto the tree, he pushed himself past the top of the tree and got his first glimpse of their new world.

His breath caught in his throat as the gorgeous scenic view before him filled his vision, the stunning new world expanded out in every direction from the monstrous mountain on his right that could give Everest a run for its money to the endless sparkling sapphire jewel of an ocean glittering off in the distance. The forest resided between the vast mountain to the hilly terrain on the opposite side, a valley of lush green and emerald colours that held flashes of deep dark brown of the trunks.

The forest continued up the side of the massive mountain before tempering off a quarter of the way up, the hills on the other side had patches of grey stone peeking through the dense forest that heavily coated it. The light blue sky had a few scatterings of clouds that graced themselves as they lazily drifted in the direction of the wind.

This world could be easily mistaken for their old world but that notion got scrapped as soon as one looks to the twin stars in the sky or the roaming fantasy creatures, Beast Boy had the sudden thought of some of the legends of his old world and some of the mythic creatures that were thought of just a myth there may be reality here.

Keeping his balance and his sturdy hold, he turned himself around to see the scenic beauty behind him. His expectations had got utterly destroyed as his gaze landed on a far off wasteland of crimson brownish sands with dead shrivelled trees, from the distance this wasteland couldn't be more than 20 miles away, it may be far off but the horrific sight held such a ghastly spectacle that it made it nearly impossible not to notice it in great detail.

Beast Boy didn't need his animal instincts to know that that place is somewhere that they did not want to go even if the choice was between there and willingly walking into Slade's lair. The hairs on the back of his not so green neck stood rigidly as if struck by lightning just by letting his gaze just settle onto the place.

Tearing his eyes violently away from the haunting spectacle, he focused onto the colossal mountain, scrutinising every inch he could see in his search for a cave that they could use as a temporary base. He had spied a few likely candidates that would be perfect, they had a good view over the valley and yet were close enough to the forest line that they could slip away into the dense foliage without an issue.

With his mind firmly resolved on their next course of action, he carefully climbed down the tree. Keeping his hands steady and his feet firm, he quelled his urges to just jump off like he would have down had he still had his powers. That would be something that he would need to keep in check, he had to forget all he had learned, all he had etched into his muscles and his mind.

It wasn't that he had to unlearn everything, it is that the majority of his training had been based on his shapeshifting powers and now that he no longer had them then that training is currently worthless. He would need to spend time focusing on retraining his mind that he could no longer shift.

Feeling the soft firm ground offer resistance on his weight as he finally was now on solid ground. Taking a few minutes to stretch some of his muscles, without his powers then he would need to be careful not to do damage to himself.

He made his way back around to his violet friend, letting his gaze fill with her exquisite beauty of her sleeping form. He carefully pulled her towards him, settling her into his arms before standing up carrying her bridal style. They needed to get somewhere safe before nightfall or this new strange world would and will swallow them up with out a second through if that wasteland is anything to go by.

Setting off in the direction of the mountain, he kept his hold tight on Raven and his pace steady. The mountain, from what he could see, had to be around the same distance as they were to the wasteland.

Carrying the amethyst sorceress and keeping a constant steady pace would be taxing on his new body that now lacked his powers, he didn't want to make excuses but he didn't know how much he relied on his powers and he also didn't know how much losing his powers would affect him but for now he would take things slowly until he could ascertain how the loss of his powers had affected him.

He walked calmly over the mass of roots and foliage, letting the lush vibrant emeralds and jades fill his vision. He held his gaze firmly in front of him, he did not want to fall with the purple temptress within his arms. He kept his ears peeled, even though he didn't have his animal senses he did keep himself as quiet a possible to ensure that any sound that permeated the forest be easily heard by him.

He quietly enjoyed holding Raven against his chest, he silently prayed to any god that existed in the world to let her sleep long enough for him to get them to a cave that they could call a temporary home base.

Author's Note: Really sorry about the late post, had a bit of writers block when it came to the opening of this chapter, I wanted Raven to break down as her powers are gone and she had nothing holding back her emotions. Basically I wanted to make her a ticking time bomb when they arrived into the new world but this is only a mini melt down, she has only vented as much of her emotions as she could remember which would be the majority of the past few months.

The wasteland is just a name that beast boy himself called it but it has a different name that the locals call it but that will be revealed later on. The sand is a blend of red and brown if anyone was confused on how I described it, it is supposed to be a creepy and dark place that would make even a fearless person quake in their boots.

I should mention that I made Bumblebee Cyborg's person that he could lean on as I didn't want to put his father down as someone who he could lean on, I don't know much on his father and I am unsure on what his relationship is like between them two.

The valley is surround by; an ocean, a massive mountain, a very hilly terrain, and the wasteland. It is basically a crossroads, you can go in any way but each has their own pros and cons that could prove fatal.

I should also clarify that I want BB to be quite knowledgeable in survival situations as he spent time on his own in a jungle and were trained by the doom patrol. Mento is the kind of person that would push them to their limits to discover their true potential, so with someone like BB then he would focus on training BB on how to survive by putting him in some of these situations.

Don't expect BB to be in charge all the time, I want Raven to take charge here and there (like a partnership, where one is good as one area and the other compliments them on being good at the areas the other is bad at)

The yellow fluff ball will be making a return appearance…

 **Comments:**

 **Ralex0360** – Thanks for being a continued supporter of my work, I am glad you are enjoying my work and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to make this a long adventure story, they will go from base to base and work from that area with the goal of getting home. There will be a part where they will be in one location for a really long time but I hope that I provide enough story to counteract the lack of adventure but that is a bit of a spoiler for whats to come.

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for the comment, I appreciate your words on the subject as it helps me find where I can improve and where I am doing good. I agree, I didn't want BB to continue as that green salad in the tv series (not that he doesn't look bad but for this story I need him to look more serious and bolder (also I prefer the new look over the old)). I hope it is true that the tv series be coming back because I want to see if the writers would join in our love for BBRAE and give us something to show the two developing a relationship. I agree with you on Raven, I want to build her up with the idea that BB is useless ( **Spoiler ahead** ) but I want the two to ceaselessly fight until an ultimatum that forces the two apart which Raven finally realises how she feels about BB, it is mainly about how, like you said, she feels about herself and how she believes that because she is part demon then she would never find love. And she eventually finds out the BB loves her unconditionally so yeah, I am hoping I can pull of that scene without making it seem cringy or a cliché. ( **Spoiler end** ). I don't mind the long comment or the rant as it just proves to me that you are passionate about my story (just me being arrogant XD) but don't be afraid to write as much as you want, I will happily read it as it helps me improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Fallen Soldier

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 5

The trek through the emerald forest had been long and arduous, taking a lot out of green titan but the effort had paid off. There before him, lightly covered in foliage and below the tree line, was his goal. The cave heralded safety, it would be their base for now until they could find somewhere better.

During his trek here he came across those yellow birds, they had swooped down onto the low branches of the trees around him, chirped at him a few times before fluttering away. Beast Boy had come to like those little fluff balls, they were inquisitive and friendly, he found their company through the forest comforting.

Raven slept peacefully in his arms throughout, stirring occasionally, and every so often she made a small whimpering sound that melted his heart. He had never seen her look so serene nor so exquisite, you could almost mistake her for a water painting.

He gentle placed the purple sorceress against a nearby tree, making sure that she had the cover of the foliage to hide her. He cautiously made his way over to the mouth of the cave, keeping his ears directed both towards the cave and behind him in case of a surprise visitor, one was way more than enough.

Pushing aside the vines that coated the mouth of the cave, he peered inside. Sweeping his gaze from one side to another, cursing his loss of his powers since he no longer had night vision. Remembering his communicator, Beast Boy pulled it from his belt, once again cursing himself for not remembering it sooner.

Though he needn't have to berate himself too much as he got no signal but that was too be expected. That wasn't the reason for his sudden remembrance of his communicator but one of the additional features that Cyborg had installed. A torch, Cyborg had deemed that if each member of the titans was going to get these communicators then it would be prudent to give them some extra functions.

The shining white light penetrated the solid darkness that enveloped the cave, revealing the secrets that the darkness had once protected. Damp cave walls, moss along the edges of the mouth of the cave, stalactites and stalagmites, a small flow of water gentle passed from one side of the cave to the other. The water alone is an indication that the cave was linked to other caves around, something he will have to investigate further, but for now the cave will do.

Of course, due to the dampness of the cave it would only be suitable for the summer months but when winter comes rolling around then they would have to find a dry cave, something he will have to look for in preparation for that eventuality.

Taking his first steps inside the cave, he tensed his muscle as necessary reaction to entering a new surrounding that only had one exit. His mind held two thoughts, keep a close eye on the dark areas around the torches cone of light, and if anything were to come out of the darkness then he had to remember to run for Raven and leave as fast as he could.

One cautious step after another, he slowly made his way through. The slight dampness made the air moist, the ground had a rough flatness to it, the water only covered a small part of the cave leaving the rest dry. The cave curved slightly around the left from the mouth of the cave, giving a rear area that tapers off with a flat wall.

The flat wall puzzled Beast Boy the most, it was perfectly flat and smooth, it would be comparable to a man-made wall but the way it was made seemed as if it was before man made and natural. Removing his gloves, he ran his sans green hand over the surface of the wall, not a single blemish nor grove marked its surface. The surprising part of the wall was that it is warm, not heated or bleeding heat from a source behind the wall but it itself had a small amount of warmth to it, like a living creature.

The wall suddenly came alive, shifting like molten stone, resettling into different shapes and patterns. It took Beast Boy a few seconds to realise that the stone is telling a story, a man who was born to kind parents, raised on a farm, loss of his mother, loss of his home, becoming a soldier in the kings army, fighting against monsters, a war against another kingdom, the soldier leading the charge against the enemy in a final stint, slayed by an enemy leader.

The wall showed a series of figures the resembled what the green haired boy could only guess was the date that the man had lived to the date he had died. The stone wall is a grave stone, commemorating the man who lost a lot but fought for his kingdom.

Beast Boy chagrined at the thought of using the grave site of this noble warrior as their temporary base but the man was a soldier who had fought to not only save his kingdom but to survive, he had to believe that the soldier wouldn't mind letting them stay here for awhile until they got their bearings.

That said, a new thought struck the former changeling, that maybe his descendants might still be visiting his grave and that would be problematic even in the best-case scenario. For now though, both of them are awfully tired, they needed somewhere to be grounded while they get to grips with their new surroundings.

Exiting the cave, pushing aside the vines that covered the mouth, letting the coo air flow across his skin. His eyes met with the emerald forest that he had enjoyed traveling through to get here, the yellow fluff balls had come back and circled a very awake violet sorceress who is exceedingly infuriated with trying to glare holes into the birds. Beast Boy had no doubt that if Raven had her powers, they be having bird for dinner.

"Having fun with your new friends?" The jade headed boy spoke, his tone coated with amusement at his teammate's predicament. He knew he shouldn't tease her, especially in their already tumultuous situation but her wrath at the yellow fluff balls took the seriousness of their current predicament and replaced it with a sense of normalcy.

"No." Her curt reply heralded the return of the old Raven, the one who would lock herself away in her tomb of a room, the one who would spend the entire day meditating or reading a book, the one that gave sarcastic and witty replies.

The annoying yellow birds had been staring at her when she had awoken, her new surrounds should have taken precedent, but those evil little things just stared at her, chirping occasionally or fluttering to another branch.

Those black soulless eyes, the continued to stare at her regardless of the insults she flung their way. Even calling them yellow footballs that she would have happily kicked against a wall repeatedly didn't seem to make them budge.

Now with the former green shapeshifter appearing from behind the veil of hanging vines that badly concealed the entrance to a cave. His face had adopted this massive grin that she didn't need her empathic powers to know he was enjoying her irritation at the evil yellow wannabe canaries.

"You are unbelievably lucky that I don't have my powers." She had laced her tone with promises of violence that would lead to his painful and ultimate end in life. She may have a dark sense of humour but she had woken up after having a complete mental break down, she wasn't in a laughing mood.

She could remember the words she had screamed in the face of the green haired boy. She had spoke of her hatred of his terrible jokes, how she couldn't stand his constant pestering, how she had hated how Robin made them do early morning training sessions even if they haven't had any sleep the night before, how she hated being the daughter of Trigon, how she hated Starfire's food, how she loathed the villains' that tried to flirt with her.

What she hated the most about her break down, what she wanted nothing more than to take that moment back, what she wished she had never said. Had been about her insecurities, about how she believes that no one would want her, about how she would always be an unlovable witch.

Raven knew that the green haired idiot wouldn't tell anyone, they were teammates not an all-girls sorority. The fact remains that he had heard almost all her insecurities, the sheer mortification of it alone made her wish she could open a portal to the nether world forever.

What made the situation worse had been that she had passed out from her outburst and now she was in a new part of the forest which could only mean that he had carried her. She would never admit it to anyone, not even Starfire, whom she had confided in from time to time, that she had a small blush on her cheeks at the thought of being carried by Beast Boy.

"I know but they are only curious, we are the newcomers in their forest it is only natural that they would be interested in us." Beast Boy trying his best to placate her fury at the fuzzy yellow fluff balls but to no avail.

"I don't care!" Her retort had been filed with anger and frustration that if they were back at the tower and with her powers would have resulted in something going nuclear, usually Cyborg's waffle maker.

Seeing her wrath being expressed without the consequence of her powers overloading gave him a rather pleasant sensation deep in his chest, not that she was powerless but that she could express herself with no fear of repercussion.

Her scowl lessened at the sight of his soft smile, it no longer held amusement but with happiness for her. It took her a second to realise why he was happy, nothing had blown up, nothing had been torn apart, nothing had gone haywire. She was free of the confinements of her powers.

A sense of joy filled her, yet it was mixed with trepidation. She could actually feel without being a hazard to those around her, though if she got her powers back what would be the repercussions of letting go of her control. Fear and happiness, two emotions that surged through her, she didn't know to smile or be afraid.

Beast Boy could literally see the turmoil raging behind her eyes as the realisation had sunk in that she could feel without her powers going haywire. He knew he should step in and help her but what would he say, what could he say that would make the mayhem in her mind stop. Then it came to him.

"Raven, I know you're afraid and you have every right to be. All of this is new to you, having no restrictions nor repercussions, it's daunting but maybe it doesn't need to be." He kept his tone soft and reassuring, he needed her to stay calm. Even though she had no powers to overload she could still have a panic attack which scared Beast Boy even more than her wrath with her powers.

"Think of it this way, while we are in this new world you can experience all that you have repressed. When, and I mean when, we get back home and get our powers back and if they're problems that came about from letting yourself feel then I will be beside you every step of the way." His words came from his heart, if letting herself feel during their time here will be problematic when they get home then he would help her shoulder the burden. She would never be alone again if he had his way.

The verdant haired boy had closed his eyes as he knelt beside her, giving her enough personal space but being close enough to be a crutch if she needed it. He stayed as still as possible as she deliberated over his words. A soft giggle broke through the silence that permeated between them, that soft giggle grew to a gentle laugh.

His curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened one eye, the sight before him could only be described as utter heaven. There before him laid the violet enchantress, her dainty hand haphazardly covered her mouth as mirth filled her eyes to the brim. She looked unbelievably gorgeous, Beast Boy's heart overflowed with love for her, the sight alone made him fall in love with her all over again.

"I never knew that you had the brain power to even know what even some of the words you just said means." Her petite body shook with laughter, she couldn't help herself and she didn't want to stop. Being able to feel felt amazing, her chest filled with happiness that she knew would have been dangerous if she had her powers. Maybe being in this new world wasn't so bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Late post again I know, but I stupidly watched Life with Ryan Reynolds and well, the wall that BB found in the cave kept turning into a scene from alien whenever I tried to write it. So yeah, I had to remind myself that this is a fantasy story not a remake of alien crossed with Japanese tentacle monsters. (laughing evilly to myself)

The wall is a gravestone and you will learn later on the true meaning of that memorial later on. And I know that the vines are a good clue that the cave has been left alone for a long time and BB disregard this as he is under the training of Mento so he is thinking that the vines might be trying to hide the cave from onlookers even though it was a soldier that was buried there.

Raven in the end here had expressed a lot in her mental break down which had broke the dam of her control, so basically she can now feel but she is new to it so there will be cases where she will dip back into her former cold self but with BB's help she will be a little more expressive. That said, I will try to keep her like character but I will state that this story will be making the characters OOC so I have a little leeway in developing them.

I made BB a bit more intelligent as I don't like how he is portrayed as the fool all the time when he has all his experiences under his belt (Africa, doom patrol, titans). So I am following his Titans (Netflix tv series) character and making him a bit more knowledgeable but at the same time, have his old lovable charm from the cartoon show (not saying that I will be good at writing that but I will try). That said I will offset his sudden intelligence gain with Raven making jokes about some of the words he speaks.

Did say those fluff balls would make a return but you haven't seen the last of them, nor Raven (chuckling evilly once again).

Side Note: the scene with raven, imagine those yellow fluff balls numerous in number on the trees (somewhere between 10 to 12) all of them staring at Raven but I didn't know how to convey this so I will share the joke here.

 **Comments:**

 **Ralex0360** – Thanks for being a continued support of my work, its really appreciated. I agree with you, it is definitely better to wait some extra time for a good chapter than have one that was poorly made but sometimes the poorly made chapters turn out to be utter gems. About Raven's distraught, at the time I didn't want to go into it as it would have taken ages to write that scene but more importantly, Raven is already defined as character in the show which I am basing her off of (cartoon not Netflix (I like Netflix Raven but cartoon one best makes her character)) so I am letting the reader put their own words and opinions on what would be distressing her. That said, someone suggested to me that reflection on the moment might work and it has a bit but I am unsure about listing in writing. It works to create a setting or portray a serious moment but sometimes, if done completely wrong, could make the work worse.


	6. Chapter 6 - Yellow Devils

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 6

Beast Boy felt conflicted, on the one hand he felt immensely irked that she made fun of him but on the other, seeing her happy and laughing pretty much made up for the quip. A flash of thought came to him, the communicator had many additional features including a camera for photographing evidence, he could capture this moment forever, the sight of Raven happy and laughing.

Though, Robin checks all the communicators' storage every week to go through any evidence or material that the titans have collected, that and he likes to keep tabs on them and their extracurricular activities. Beast Boy didn't want Robin sharing in his moment with Raven, the purple temptress belongs to him and him along.

The emerald forest around them swayed gently in the breeze, the leaves glowed slightly with some mystic energy. The yellow fluff balls grew in number as more of them flocked to the two of them. The sky brightened ethereally as shades of deep azure mixed with the light shades of baby blue.

A gentle amethyst glow emanated from Raven, it was almost barely noticeable, but the jaded haired boy had been scrutinising her every feature. Though he rationalised it as his affection for the purple enchantress manifesting this exquisite aura around her.

Raven's laughter slowed as the moment passed, she had enjoyed the moment and she would never admit it, but she had appreciated the green haired idiot being quiet and letting her enjoy the first time being free to feel.

The explosion of colours that transpired through the purple sorceress jubilant moment died down, the vibrancy tempered into the existing colours of the vast forest. The yellow fluff balls massed in numbers, practically every branch had them.

A vibrant glow emanated from their coloured feathers, they had stayed silent throughout Raven's moment but now that it had ended, they each began a chorus of chirrups. Raven's eye twitched suddenly at the birds' interruption of their moment.

Beast Boy couldn't help laughing out loud, he shouldn't be joyous at her irritation of the yellow fluff balls, but she could now express herself fully and he couldn't let this opportunity go again. When he felt Raven weakly hit him, he couldn't help his laughter reach a new volume.

The forest exploded in colour once more, the mystic energy once again coated the jade leaves, the sky blended its mesh of blues, the wind gently swaying the trees. Beast Boy glowed a soft emerald shade, the violet enchantress had her gaze fully locked on the ground behind her.

As the moment passed, the yellow fluff balls chorus of chirrups echoed throughout the forest, they ruffled their feathers sending waves of yellow mystic energy. They took flight, swirling around the pair as a hurricane of yellow feathers.

The yellow fluff balls flew faster, the emerald forest ceased to exist, the wind died, and the sky clouded in yellow feathers. Their auras light up, the amethyst sorceress radiated purple light while the verdant haired shifter emanated green light.

The yellow mystic energy seeped into both of them, amplifying their aura's light to blinding levels. The intensity grew as the yellow fluff balls flew impossibly faster, the glaring light burned their eye lids.

As soon as the moment had happened, it all ended. The yellow fluff balls disappeared extremely quickly, almost like they never existed though since the overwhelming light had dazed them for a couple of minutes.

The two had once again been put through a situation that has left them dumbfounded, though this time it wasn't as devastating as waking up in a new world.

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't have threatened them with relentless violence." Raven spoke with a shaken tone, her hair had frizzed up with several yellow feathers, her cloak laid askew behind her thoroughly torn.

"That may have not been a good idea, thought I doubt they meant us any harm." Beast Boy agreed with the purple sorceress, his green hair was already a mess but it now had the addition of yellow feathers, his titan suit had been torn and ripped much like Raven's cloak.

Pulling himself and Raven up from the ground, he checked her over for any cuts or scraps left by the birds. Surprisingly there were none except from the torn cape, the birds had been unnaturally precise.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." Typically, this would have been taken as sarcasm until Beast Boy felt the pain from the many scraps and scratches that covered most of his body. It seems that those yellow fluff balls had been angels with Raven but devils with him, though maybe if Raven hadn't had her cloak wrapped around her then maybe she would be in the similar state he was in.

"Ahh, this… this is nothing. I have had much worse, I mean every time I face off against Cinderblock leaves me with several broken bones." Beast Boy tried to put up a brave face for not only the purple sorceress but to himself as well as the pain had started to increase in volume.

The pain suddenly stopped and the fatigue overflowed his entire body, a cold sweat broke out and his body trembled. He tried feebly to convey to Raven that he felt fine until he collapsed, he crumpled into a heap before Raven without a single sound or protest.

Raven stood stunned at watching her green haired teammate go from perfectly fine to a heap on the ground in. A force trip to a new world, losing her powers, a complete mental break down, the evil yellow devil birds pestering her before turning into a hurricane of strangeness, and now the green haired idiot just collapsed in seconds. She is having the worst day ever in the history of her life, second to the release of Trigon.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt down carefully and turned Beast Boy's body into the recovery position, the same position that Robin had drilled into them for any occasion that someone had just collapsed for unknown circumstances until the problem of what ails them is ascertain.

Raven was running on auto pilot, all the teachings and training that Robin had been adamant that each of them knew in the case of an emergency. From her initial examination of Beast Boy's ailments, he somehow got a fever instantly.

Maybe it could be from what the birds had done to them though there was little in the known world that could do this that isn't fatal, though this isn't their known world. That said, it maybe that Beast Boy hadn't slept since they arrived here, he had gone through the same things she had, and she slept through most of the day.

Without his powers, his immune system might be that of a normal human's so add in a stressful situation, a tiring walk through the forest and a very strange event with those yellow devils which must equal a very weak and feverish Beast Boy.

The burnt orange dew lazily coated the emerald forest as the twin stars set over the top of the forest, the wind took a soft tone with coldness of the impending darkness looming behind the setting sun. The temperature had dropped even more as the twin stars slowly dipped down past the horizon, it was dropping at such a rate that it probably not stop until it was below zero.

Raven had to get the verdant haired idiot inside the cave and fast before night fully sets in, if his fever didn't take him then the night would. She needed to find some way of getting the much larger Beast Boy inside the cave before night fell, and she knew she didn't have the body strength to move him.

She turned around, looking for those evil yellow devils, they had been annoying her and now they had something to do in Beast Boy's plight, so they had to help her save him. While she had been spinning in circles, a flutter a purple drifted into her sight.

Her cloak, it was torn up, but it could be used as a makeshift stretcher to cart him into the cave. Though she felt naked without her cloak, the only witness was currently out cold.

Removing her cloak and carefully placing the shredded piece of fabric beside the unconscious green haired teen, she gently pulled him onto the purple cloak. Once she had him situated fully onto the cloak, she started to tear strips off the already torn piece of fabric and tied them around him to keep him in place.

Straining herself, she dragged Beast Boy into the cave. Several times her cloak caught on roots and bushes, which had her having to stop and take time to unsnag the caught area. Overall, it had painstakingly took her what felt like an hour to get Beast Boy inside the cave, the twin stars had set the moment she got him inside.

She propped Beast Boy close by the stream still wrapped in her cloak, she ripped off a few more strips of her cloak and soaked them in the water, placing them on his forehead to keep his fever down.

As the twin stars finally set, the cracked moon took its place in the darken sky. Though the moon is similar to their old world, it had been hit in the centre breaking it into three pieces. Its glow painted the forest in a glorious silver light, the grey trees swayed gently in the frigid breeze.

As the night carried on, and the temperature plummeted, Raven began to shake from the cold. The cave had been protected from the frigid wind but not the outside temperature, the dampness of the cave amplified the chilliness of the night.

She needed to find warmth, but Beast Boy needs the cloak more then she did, though if both of them got sick then it would make their already bad situation worse. She hated what she was thinking, and she would definitely kill the green haired moron if he finds out what she was about to do.

Carefully laying her self beside Beast Boy, making sure to avoid physical contact at all costs. She may not have her emotions, but she was still herself, she had her pride to think about.

* * *

Author's Note: Being a student sucks, enough said. Anyway, I enjoy writing those evil little birds, they have a great part to play in this chapter but what they did I will keep to myself though it will be revealed later. The auras are just representations of their respective powers because I want to keep them close to their original characters.

Robin is the adopted son of Batman, I have no doubt that Batman would have trained him in practically every field from emergency medical methods and practical tactics. So, Robin being Robin, he imparted his knowledge onto his team.

I tried to keep Raven as similar to herself in the tv series but I need to change her a little for the sake of the story but hopefully in a good way.

The evil yellow fluff balls are very evil, but are they?

 **Comments:**

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for the continued support, and yes I agree with you about how BB might be putting up a front. If he wasn't on the team then there would be no comedic value to the team therefore it would be just a serious team where their team dynamic would be dramatically different. I think BB understands Raven more than anyone as he has a dark past and an evil being inside him. Also Raven is someone who is repressed and now that she has been set free so now she will want to try out her new found freedom. The yellow birds are evil but they have a lot more comedic value in the future, hopefully.

 **BeyondBeauty** – Thank you for the comment. I plan to reveal as much to keep the reader interested and not enough to keep the reader hooked. Though its hard to decide what to reveal and what to keep to myself, those evil little yellow devils are going to be fun but they have revealed a lot in this chapter.

 **Drannakka** – Thanks for the comment. It would be a nice thought to have those devils as Raven's nevermore ravens but they have a much more interesting and deceptive role to play. Raven, I think, just sees them as annoying yellow birds that flock to her and wouldn't leave her alone much like a certain green shifter.

 **Ralex0360** – Thanks for the continued support. I must admit that there good parts and bad parts of both tv series, I don't want to incorporate only the good parts from both but I don't want all the bad. Keeping a balance between the two creates a rather good image of the two, a fun loving yet serious BB, and a serious yet new to emotions Raven. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmares

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 7

 **(WARNING – This chapter contains dark themes, blood and slight gore. You have been warned!)**

The orange light of the morning sun gently roused the sleeping violet sorceress, groggily she slowly lifted herself into a seated position on the soft ground. She stretched her arms out before letting them fall beside her only to feel them bounce off the soft ground.

Ground that was soft? Raven's eyes flew open, her mind cut short. She had woken up in her room, in her bed, in the titans' tower, on earth. She was home, the new world of nightmares is now a figment of the past. Lifting her hand, she chanted her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she spoke cautiously, not wanting to let herself become hopeful. She had to make sure that she was truly home. As soon as she spoke the words, black tendrils encompassed the object she had directed her mind and energy towards. Her cloak lifted up off its elevated position by her closet and drifted over to her outstretched hand.

Joy, pure joy soaked through her. Her powers, she had her powers back, and she now resided in her own room. A loud explosion sharply jarred her from her reverie, whipping her head around to investigate the source of the noise.

One of her ornaments that decorated her room now laid in shards, the last remnants of dark energy dissipated. Where there is an upside, there is always a downside. Her nightly nightmares must have fixated on her wondering of what it might be like to feel for herself and without repercussions.

Though, where that annoying green idiot or that entire new world with those gremlin-like yellow birds come from she will never know. She did have nightmares of the team every now and then, where they are ruthlessly killed in gruesome ways by Trigon or Slade. Said green idiot had always been a frequent victim of her dream land massacre but this time, he played the protagonist and had been resourceful.

That confirmed it in her mind, there was absolutely no way that Beast Boy of all people could be as resourceful or as commanding as he had been in her nightmare. The question that now plagued her was why had her mind made him like that, did her subconscious redefine the walking zoo into a wannabe Robin or is it that she secretly wants Beast Boy to be domineering.

Violently shaking her head, she banished those thoughts from her mind. That was an entire rabbit hole that she did not want to delve into, and she had a rather good hunch that she would not like the outcome of that course of thought. Its not that she didn't want to find love or a partner but that green idiot was no where in her list of possible candidates, not that that list had any length to it, or even a single name to it.

Raven let out a depressed sigh, there was no one that she would want to burden her own problems on. She couldn't let herself feel due to her power's outbursts, she couldn't expect someone to love her when she couldn't love them back. She doubted she would be able to even express or share any forms of affection towards another without causing significant damage to her surroundings or possibly causing damage to another living being.

Pushing her thoughts back into her mind, she could dwell on them later but for now she had to go about her normal daily activities. She debated on taking a quick shower when her stomach rumbled, her need for sustenance outweighed her personal vanity.

Quickly grabbing her cloak, she threw over her shoulder and let her magic do the rest of the work. She still wore her night time attire which consisted of an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts however her cloak could easily hide that fact.

Raven strode out of her room in a brisk pace, she wanted to get to the kitchen quickly and without any interruption for any of her teammates, as much as she wanted the distraction of her teammates antics to rid her of her previous thoughts, she didn't want to take the chance of running into a certain green idiot.

The long grey lifeless hallways of the titan's tower brought a sense of normalcy and familiarity. Her nightmare had been so lifelike that she could feel her mind actually trying to differentiate between the nightmare and reality.

Her mind wandered back to the cave that she had left a sick and feverish Beast Boy in, the cold night that forced her to lay herself close to his furnace of a body, the sounds of those hellish demon birds that had taunted her ceaselessly.

Dark laughter filled the lifeless hallway, a sense of dread drenched the violet sorceress. She had heard that laughter before, back when she and Beast Boy had been assaulted by that red eyed figure.

Before Raven could think further on the evil deeds of the red eyed man, a shrill screamed reverberated through the grey hallways. The tormented sound terrified Raven to her core, rattling her bones and chilling her blood. The hellish sound of a tormented soul at the mercy of that red eyed fiend echoed throughout the entire tower, the volume reached deafening levels that drowned out the uproarious laughter of the red eyed demon.

Raven's mind screeched at her to run as far and as fast away as possible, to leave whatever realm of hell that existed down the hallway before her. Her morals as a titan routed her to the spot, demanding that as she is a hero, it is her duty to aid those in peril regardless of her fears or personal cost.

The mental dilemma left her frozen in a perpetual loop of duty and fear, morality and self-preservation, pride and survival. Her body trembled in fear, her eyes fixated on the door that led to the common room, sweat drenching her back.

Her pride won over her sense of survival, she knew that she would forever live this down if she ran away when someone desperately needed her help. If she ran, she could never call herself a hero again, the only thing that separates her being just a demon.

Taking unsteady steps towards the gates of hell, she repeated her mantra continuously to calm her nerves. Over and over, her repetition of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' slowly brought her fear down and focused her mind to her goal of saving the person who emitted that hellish scream.

Silence. As soon as she had taken the final step to stand before the door to the common room had the dreadful sounds ceased.

Nothing. Raven stood there for what could have been five seconds or five years, the fear and terror that saturated her very being held her spellbound.

Blood. When she had rapidly left her room, she had forgotten to put shoes on which now she cursed herself for forgetting, if her mind could fathom the warm viscous liquid that slowly coated her feet.

The blood pooled round her feet, generating an invisible force that rooted her to the spot. The terror that she had only managed to suppress before she had reached the door. The fresh blood did not stop, it continuously poured out from under the door, the once grey and lifeless hallway floor was soon coated in the red liquid.

The door jolted harshly before it sluggishly and jarringly opened. The common room was swamped in darkness, not even the large reinforced windows on the far side offered any light into the sea of black. The stifling air coating every corner of the room smelled thick of copper.

The sense of dread that gripped Raven's heart had similar hallmarks to her nightmares of Trigon or Slade reaping her team in painful and gory ways, but this was different, there was not taunting villain reprimanding her for being weak and pathetic nor was there fire and brimstone.

Before her thought process could boarder on the topic of this being another one of nightly nightmare, light had suddenly flooded the room. The illumination revealed a scene from the very depths of hell, the king of hell's personal dungeon.

The walls had been coated thick in thick crimson blood, the floors and furniture as well had been painted deep red. The real horror lied in the centre of the room, hung from chains that cut through flesh and bone, were her teammates.

Each of the members of the teen titans had deep cuts and dark purple bruising.

Robin's mask laid askew on his heavily marred face that had a few burn marks near his neck.

Starfire had several cuts and bruising around her midriff that stretched around to her deformed back, her spine didn't look even remotely straight or in one piece.

Cyborg's limbs had been demolished viciously, his body had many claw marks that torn into his metal body.

Raven's mind could hardly fathom the hellish scene before her nor the horrific acts of violence that had befallen her friends, but it was the last member of her teammates that broke her mind. The damage that had been dealt to the other three titans paled in comparison to the wounds inflicted on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's head raised painstakingly slowly, his marred face had been marked severely by claw marks, his eyes red from damage. He spoke one word that chilled Raven to the bone, forcing a scream to rise from the very depth of her heart.

"Raven…"

Raven violently flew upwards into a seating position from her makeshift bed on the cave floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. She gripped her sweat drenched hair and pulled it over her face, screaming till her voice became hoarse from the effort.

Rocking back and forth, she tried in vain to slow her rapid breathing. She gulped feebly at the air as her throat constricted itself from her rapid breathing.

"Raven…" Beast Boy's pained and weak voice called again, sending a jolt of terror through Raven. She leapt away from the source of the sound, scared that the nightmare might not be over.

As no other sound permeated the silence that followed her last yelp of fear, she slowly turned her head towards her green haired friend. Relief flooded her, sending pure joy and happiness coursing through her body.

Never had she been happier to see Beast Boy in her entire life, before she could stop herself, she leapt once more towards the green haired idiot and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could in his prone form.

Beast Boy groaned in response, but he showed no sign of waking from his feverish sleep, his new skin tone seemed even paler than when she had last seen him. His brow had a coating of sweat and his eyes rapidly darted around behind his closed eye lids.

Taking several minutes of just holding the green haired moron, Raven felt the aftershock of her terrifying experience in her nightmare dissipate. She knew her pride would reprimand her for her weakness later but at the current moment she couldn't care less.

The warmth emanating from his body soothed Raven's frayed nerves, gently coaxing her back into the realm of sleep. Though the notion of sleep jolted her from the alleviation that Beast Boy gave her from her terror, she couldn't go back there, she would rather stay here in this new world forever than go back to that new nightmare.

Busying herself, her dampen some strips of her torn cloak and wiped Beast Boy's face before soaking the strip of cloth in the cold water and placing it on his brow. Settling herself beside the slumbering jade titan, she let herself continue her moment of weakness and gently stroked his soft green hair.

Exhaustion gripped at Raven, dragging her forcefully back to the realm of dreams. Her fear just holding her at the edge, a hand hold that she held with a death grip. Though, as she continued her ministrations upon the green haired idiot's hair, her fear slowly lost its hold on her.

Deciding to ignore her pride, she laid down beside Beast Boy, curling herself up against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist, her leg curled around his own. She snuggled closer to his body, letting sleep take her once again she drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope the horror scene wasn't too dark, I can get really descriptive when it comes to writing a horror scene (don't know why but I am really good at it and that scares me XD ). I imagine that Raven has continuous nightmares that plague her as a result of an upbringing of being told that she is a demon and that she will destroy the world someday, and the whole Trigon and Slade stuff that happened will give anyone nightmares.

This chapter is heavily Raven oriented as I have had a lot of chapters where BB is the main focus, this will continue onto the next chapter as well. So hopefully this will balance out having the two of them as the main protagonist and not just one of them being thee sole protagonist and the other a common recurring side character.

I had planned on making the red eyed man making an appearance in this chapter but I thought that the descriptive scene of the titans hanging from chains would be more than enough and also I wanted to change her nightmares from her being taunted for being weak etc. so that she would be affected even greater than her previous nightmares that she recollected on as she walked through her new nightmare.

I don't know how else to explain that last part other than reference Malchior and when Raven hugged BB because she had been hurt by the evil dragon. I want her to come around to BB gradually but not fall from a cliff, so hopefully I can play this right in the next chapter.

The yellow fluff balls were going to make an appearance in this chapter but having Raven remember them works just as well.

 **Comments**

 **Ralex0360** – No worries, the comments are really appreciated. I am sorry it wasn't longer but I could think of much else to add to the chapter other than the yellow fluff balls having a bit of fun with the pair (there is a significance to their action but for now they were just playing with them). I hope you like this chapter but like I said at the top it's a horror chapter to bring in some darkness to the story. I want to add some dark elements here and there to bring out the seriousness of the story while keeping it about fantasy and adventure.

 **YourDemonicAssassion** – Thanks for the continued support and your comments are appreciated. I have a couple of plans for the birds and their importance will come into play later on but for now they are just evil little things that like to annoy raven. BB has been running a long time and with a lack of sleep so with his new human immune system he is weaker to illnesses especially those from a world that is completely different from his own, but he has a long future in this new world with Raven. University sucks but writing is a good reprieve from it and thanks. I hope all is going well for you too.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Crystal Tree

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 8

The coldness of the damp and lifeless cave had warmed slightly from the heat emanating from the pair cuddled together. The violet sorceress had her head laid gently on the green haired boy, her arms tucked between her and her teammate.

The former emerald changeling's new pale skin had managed to find a shade even paler than before, he had redness around his eyes and nose. He had curled himself up under the purple fabric remains of Raven's cloak. His body trembled slightly as if the coldness of the cave ignored the shared heat from the two.

Raven gradually came to from her peaceful slumber, her glazed eyes focused on her makeshift bed. Panic flooded her as her mind fully comprehended what she had been cuddled into. Scrambling away in a flurry of panic, her leg caught on an uneven edge of the cave floor. Sent tumbling forward, she threw her arms out to catch herself.

The uneven cave floor had loose rubble and larger rocks, all of which dug into Raven's out stretched hands. A particularly large rock impaled itself into her right palm, the cut wasn't deep nor wide but it did still draw blood.

She knew that in this new world there maybe no antibiotics available at your nearest tree or shrubbery which could spell serious trouble for her if she didn't address this cut and soon. It was bad enough that the forest and animal expert now lay feverish and sick close by her, she bet he knew some herbal concoction or something.

Letting out a deep sigh, she centred herself and focused on her breathing. She needed to focus, and she couldn't do that while she had her thoughts on waking up beside the green haired idiot. The sound of the water flow inside the cave and Beast Boy's feverish breathing held enough distraction to keep her from achieving peace.

Deciding that with the rising sun, and that Beast Boy wasn't going to suddenly get better and annoy her, she could get some mediation in. Though she didn't want to stray far from the cave in case her jade haired teammate got any worse, she wanted to find somewhere that held tranquillity and serenity to fully bring herself peace from her harrowing adventure into this new land.

Tearing off a few strips of fabric from the bottom of her cloak, trying to leave enough for Beast Boy to stay wrapped up in, she bandaged herself up as best as she could without her healing powers. Before she left the cave in her pursuit of peace, she refreshed the damp pieces of fabric on Beast Boy's head.

The blazing light from the twin stars glared down on the bountiful green forest, the water sparkled its deep azure blue under the intensity, the emerald forest swayed gently in the soft breeze. The wind took on another characteristic as it sailed over the mountains, a gentle soft song listed lazily through the air.

The song lifted casually as the wind blew over the high mountains and dropped softly over the valley, there was no rhyme or rhythm but the melody it created soothed all those that could hear it. The song gained a now sound as the twin stars rose ever higher in their path, a chorus of chirrups from numerous yellow fluff balls joined the songs ethereal marvel.

The yellow fluff balls didn't add any sort of semblance to the song, it sounded more like their answer to the mountains' call.

The purple sorceress could feel her troubles fade away, the tenseness in her body melted away as the song continued. Letting herself drink in the song's calming effect, she sat herself down by the cave entrance.

As time drifted by, Raven couldn't get rid of the thought that she had used that green haired moron as makeshift bed, cuddling into him like they were a couple.

Raven blanched suddenly, that single thought should never have crossed her mind, nor should it even be something that could be considered by any rational person. If someone had said so then she would have laughed them out of the building.

There was one thing that she couldn't shake from her mind though, after her horrific nightmare that weakened her resolve, she had gone back to sleep which had always been a bad idea. Her nightmares had no care for being only once a night ordeal, they occurred whenever she fell asleep regardless of her condition.

Normally, she would have either made herself her usual herbal tea or read one of her books before meditating till the sun rose from the horizon. She could not ever face the prospect of going back to into that realm of darkness and horror for she may appear fearless, but she held more fear than most of the titans' combine.

Being told all her life that she would be the bringer of destruction that would kill all life on earth does make one very fearful. Though, with the help of the monks of Azarath, she learned how to hide her fear and the rest of her emotions.

As much as she feared the idea of going to sleep after her nightmare, there was something about the sleeping form of the green haired idiot beside her that somehow set her at ease.

There was one other thing that still bothered her, after she fell asleep in Beast Boy's embrace, she had a dream. Not one filled with blood, gore, and horror, but one that had a certain green changeling and a field of roses.

Just remembering the dream had her both blushing deeply and as pale as snow. She had no idea how she was supposed to get her mind around the new experience or the new information that she could be rid of her nightmares for good with the only exception that she had to have that annoying green idiot in her bed with her.

Raven had considered herself rather open minded though in this case, she had very much wanted to forget everything that happened last night. There is one thing she was glad of, her lack of powers made toiling over problems such as this easier to handle without half the room being turned into a painting by Jackson Pollock.

The amethyst sorceress's attention had been broken by the sudden arrival of the several yellow fluff balls that had taken purchase on the branches of nearby trees. They had been silent during her reverie, curiously staring at her with their black soulless eyes.

Her ire grew as more of the annoying yellow birds arrived to view her as an object in a gallery, when she got her powers back then retribution shall be hers. Though, there is an upside to them, they were great to past the time with imaging how she could use them as a football.

Even though Raven had been sending endless amounts of death glares and promises of future agony, they continued to arrive in numbers. Now when the yellow fluff balls had filled almost all the available branches on the nearby trees had Raven notice that there was something off with them.

The way they were gathered on the trees revealed a pattern to their layout, whether intentional or not, they had created an arch in the forest. A pathway through the forest out of yellow feathers and black soulless eyes.

Deciding that she could spend eternity torturing herself over how the annoying green idiot might be her salvation to a good night's sleep, it would be better to take a leap and trust these evil creatures of yellow feathers.

Getting to her feet, she dusted off her leotard and checked in on her ailing teammate before she set off on the yellow feathered path. Raven immediately slapped a hand over her forehead, regretting thinking of that idea as she would take sleeping with Beast Boy over being in The Wizard of Oz.

As Raven followed the path that had been laid out by the yellow fluff balls, said fluff balls began to chirrup in increasing volume. Almost as if they were congratulating her on deciding to trust them after their actions the previous day, they had to be egotistical birds as well as annoying.

The path winded through the lush and vibrant emerald forest, the heat from the glaring twin stars rained down on Raven. The wind cooled her skin with gentle gusts and the large canopy offered by the trees gave more protection from the twin stars reign.

The path took her through parts of the forest that she had never seen before, though she had been asleep the entire day before didn't help. She did happen across a fresh water lake they could use for bathing and a waterfall for drinking water, there was also several bushes with berries on them.

Those berries must have been poisonous as every time she reached out in hunger for the sustenance those berries could offer, she would be assault by one or more of the yellow fluff balls. After they had finished chirruping angrily at her they continued to hop from branch to branch to lay out the path.

It had taken only half an hour to follow the path that the yellow fluff balls had laid before they dispersed into a clearing before her. The clearing held soft light green grass filled with white flowers that closely resembled daisies, the trees circled around the clearing in a near perfect ring.

What took the violet sorceress's breath away was what the clearing held at its centre, several sizeable white flowers with red leaves. The flowers had a slight star sharp design to them with a small green light gently glowing at the centre, the red leaves had gold inlay veins to them.

There were only a few of them and they were all gathered around a substantially large tree, though it may look like a tree it was anything but, its trunk had been fashioned out of opaque crystal with a variety of colours for the leaves that adorned the crystal tree.

A single fluff ball broke from the group and perched itself on Raven's shoulder, chirruping loudly into her ear, it made a sort of gesture towards the small idyllic garden. Startled by the bird's fearlessness, Raven jerked suddenly which sent the bird into the air before it returned to her shoulder once more, a few angry chirrups later Raven followed the bird's instructions.

As she approached the idyllic garden, the small lights within the white flowers glowed brighter. As she reached out to touch the flower's petal, she got an warning chirrup from her new shoulder companion.

Exchanging death glares, Raven gestured towards the flowers in a vague attempt to get the bird to some how explain its purpose of bringing her here. Taking the hint, the yellow fluff ball took flight and hovered over by the red leaves.

Reaching out once more, Raven took hold of one of the red leaves before gently taking it off its stem. The instance she did the action a sudden burst of golden light exploded from the leaf, a warmth grew from the point of contact between her hand and the now glowing leaf which spread throughout her entire body.

The warmth grew in intensity, yet it wasn't alarming nor frightening, quite the opposite, it was calming and reassuring. The light died down after a few seconds of its sudden appearance, the red and gold leaf had disappeared but in its place was now a rather large flask of red liquid with a stopper held in place with wax.

Her doubt and paranoia came into play when she took hold of the neck of the flask, she looked towards her new fluff ball companion who had at some point taken its place back upon her shoulder. Said fluff ball merely chirruped at her encouragingly or whatever could resemble encouraging.

Tentatively taking the wax from the stopper, she removed the stopper and let the scent of the red liquid fill her nose, a scent of berries and medicine filled her. Hesitantly, she lifted the bottle to her lips, taking a timid sip from the red liquid she immediately put the stopper back in.

As the red liquid travelled down her throat, she could already feel an instant effect from the substance and not a negative one. Her tiredness and sore feet healed promptly, her bruises from sleeping on the cave floor all but disappeared.

Raven practically tore off the bandages she had haphazardly placed over her injury she had sustain this morning, and much to her delight she found that her wound was now completely healed.

This had to be magical medicine, she could use this to heal her sick teammate and there would still be plenty left over for whenever they needed it to heal future injuries or sickness. As the soft glow died down around her a sudden chorus of chirrups echoed around the clearing, all of the yellow fluff balls had taken flight including her shoulder companion.

A low growl rang out behind her, Raven whipped around sharply. Her training come into play and her muscles already deciding on what spell to conjure to fight whatever had made a sudden appearance.

As her vision landed on the creature, her mind came back to the realisation that her powers were no longer available, and she now faced a black tiger like creature with horns adorning its head and teeth like that of a sabretooth. Its coat was a mix of fur and scales, and its eyes even more soulless than the yellow fluff balls.

As the first strings of fear began to tangle around Raven, she realised that she is defenceless, and this big cat creature had now started to prowl towards her. This will be her end, her death at the hands of an alien creature, no one will know that she died by this creature's paws, not even Beast Boy whom may not live through his illness without her help or the medicine, the end of her story.

* * *

Author's Note: muhahahah, I am evil. Not saying anything about whats going to happen but will raven survive? Will she get the medicine to BB? Will the birds help? Or did they plan to lead Raven into this trap? Or are they that useless to not know if a predator was sneaking up behind them?

Personally, I am not a fan of this chapter but I would like to hear what you all think of this chapter. Its not that I dislike my writing but there are parts that I cant decide how I want them to be written. Anyway this chapter was suppose to be chapter 7 but I had the idea of Raven's nightmare as a bit of a filler episode and a bit of character development.

Raven had spotted the fresh water lake and waterfall as part of the survival training that Robin had them all go through and she would need some way of apologising to BB about not listening to him about finding a place for them to hole up in for the time being.

The song from the mountains came from the idea of the singing towers from doctor who. I had wanted to create a peaceful scene and area as the forest they are in is supposed to be a rather sacred place that little to no one has found, well that's the idea at the moment but it may be subject to change at a later date.

Don't know if I want to make the berries poisonous or have the birds be very impatient, though I will leave that for when or if BB wakes up.

I made Raven go with the birds because she had needed the distraction from thinking too much on what happened the night before and with her new-found freedom of emotions it meant she would be thinking on it for awhile.

I wanted BB to be the cure to Raven's nightmares but I will need to figure out how to explain that or I can leave it as coincidence. Raven's dream might be revisited at a later chapter or if I am very evil then I might just leave it to you, the reader, imagination as to what happened in her dream.

 **Comments**

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thank you for the continued support of my writing, it really helps me and encourages me to keep writing. I agree, I wanted it to be dark not because it was a nightmare but because Raven has been through a lot and she has a vivid imagination which could lead to very detailed nightmares. That said, she has been told all her life that she was born to kill all life, that she was the bringer of death and that does make some people a bit fearful of making friends or even being able to sleep without having a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9 - Black and Yellow

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 9

Fear, an emotion that had its chilling grip tightly on the purple sorceress. Her heart racing, her body rigid, her life flashing past her eyes, as the black creature growled deeply. The yellow fluff balls were all but gone, some brave or idiotic ones remained as spectators to the violet titan's death.

The forest stilled, the wind ceased, and the song took a deep sombre tone. The beautiful flowers beneath the crystal tree glowed violently, the tree soon followed. The light grew brighter and blinding, before it suddenly disappeared.

The crystal tree and the white flowers were gone, the patch that they were on had seemingly been restored, as if nothing had ever been planted on it. Though the light distracted Raven, it had no effect on the creature whom growled and stalked closer to the frozen amethyst girl.

Hearing its growl much closer than before, Raven twisted around sharply, coming face to face with the black creature. Bearing its teeth, the creature prowled forward causing Raven to stumble and fall to the ground, crawling backwards. The potion casted aside in her descent, forgotten completely.

As Raven scrambled backwards, her thoughts escaped her and brought images of the tower and her team to the forefront of her mind. Her room that she missed so much, her tea that soothed her nerves, her friends that would leap to her aid if she ever needed it. Speaking of friends, one was currently very ill in a cave with no one to help him.

Her thoughts swirled to said teammate, he had always been a thorn in her side, aggravating her unnecessarily. Tormenting her when all she ever wanted was to be left alone, dragging her into events or parties when a good book and a cup of tea would suffice. He was the bane of her life.

Though, he did get her to open up, to speak to her friends and actually live for once. Her life up until meeting the titans had been on of shadows and solitude, the titans accepted her regardless of her shortcomings.

Starfire, although she had an annoying tendency to barge in unannounced, had become her closet friend and confidant. Raven knew she could count on her if she ever needed someone to talk to and be there for her when she needed advice.

Cyborg had become her older, and very much over protective, brother that always looked out for her. At times he would keep others away from her when she really needed to be alone, he also made sure that she knew that his garage was open to her if she needed someplace other than her room to be alone in.

Robin had become her one of her most trusted friends, he has helped her and accepted her even after their dealings with Trigon. Though they hardly talk, she knows that he would have her back if she was in trouble or needed help.

Lastly, there was Beast Boy. The annoying green idiot, whom acted like a complete child all the time. He would make bad jokes and laugh at the most stupid things, and he eat the weirdest things imaginable though that point is quite understandable. There was one good thing about him, he understood her in a way that no one else could ever understand, like he could see right through her.

When they arrived in this new world he changed, not for the worse but he took this seriously and made decisions that had a lot of logic behind them. There had been no bad jokes or childish behaviour, nor had there been his ceaselessly annoying self that would hammer on her door at all the wrong times.

He had become an adult in a matter of seconds, which meant that his childish behaviour was an act that he put on but why? She will never know the answer to that question as she stared into the predatory eyes of the black creature.

She wished that that green idiot was with her now, he would know what to do. She resigned herself to the knowledge that she had actually wanted Beast Boy to come crashing out of the bushes and save her with that incredibly goofy grin of his plastered to his face.

A sudden memory crashed through her consciousness, jarring her body and contorting her facial features into a grimace at its force. It was a memory of one of the few times that she had heard Beast Boy talk about something that wasn't video games or hot girls.

He was having a conversation with one of the honorary titans about their mission to Africa, the honorary titan was worried about what animals they would meet in the jungle and Beast Boy started explaining everything from which animals are friendly to the ones that they should outright avoid.

At one point during the conversation, the honorary titan brought up the topic of tigers and other large cats and what they should do if they encounter one.

" _If you come across a large cat in the jungle then there is one important fact you need to know first, is it hungry?" Beast Boy smiled goofily as he let his joke sink in. "If it is then you need to make yourself as big as possible and throw whatever comes to hand, if it sees you as a trouble to take down it will move on to find easier prey. On the other hand, if it isn't hungry then make yourself as small as possible, large cats are very territorial, and they will feel threatened at a new animal in their territory so show them that you aren't a threat."_

Raven's memory died as her memory version of Beast Boy laughed at a joke he quipped after his last line, something about big blundering oath with clog shoes or something but that wasn't important, what was is that she may just be able to get out of this situation alive.

Snapping her focus to the prowling black creature that had been slowly making its way towards her had kept it self at a distance. Upon further inspection, she could see and from what little knowledge she had on big cats, was that this creature like cat looked like it had just eaten. She must be on its territory, that's way it hasn't attacked yet because it doesn't know anything about her.

Raven carefully moved herself onto all fours and curled herself up into a tight ball, praying that the idiot green moron was right about this. Closing her eyes tightly, she softly spoke her mantra in a vague attempt to keep her nerves about her.

Resigning herself to her new life of becoming a human ball, she waited for the end, all the while praying that the advice that Beast Boy had given to that honorary titan wasn't his attempt at a bad joke.

A wet rough texture rubbed against the back of her head, taking in a gruff inhale through what she could only assume was its nose. It pressed it further into her back and nudged her cautiously, once more taking a tentative sniff. After a couple more nudges and sniffs the rough wet texture left, though she dares not move in case the creature decided to stick around.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to tens of minutes, tens of minutes to an hour. Raven waited, her heart racing as time seemed to keep ticking by as she waited in her curled-up position. She didn't know what she was waiting for only that she didn't want to come out of her small position.

A small pressure applied itself to her back in two points, there was a sharpness to it that made her think of claws, the creature had returned to take her life after all. Her thoughts raced with all that she wanted to do in her life, from reading the final book in her favourite series to buying herself her own house.

A sharp chirrup emanated from above her, ripping her out of her reverie. Propelling herself upright, she heard a fluster of angry chirrups from behind her. Violently tearing her head around, she came face to yellow fluff ball, said fluff ball did not look to happy about being flung into the air.

Relief flooded her, for the first time since she arrived here, she actually felt happy at seeing the evil thing. On impulse she reached out and grabbed the yellow fluff ball and pulled it to her chest in an embrace, hugging it carefully yet happily. Once more the yellow fluff ball let out a repertoire of angry and unhappy chirrups though it didn't struggle against her.

Composing herself, Raven let the yellow bird go. She watched as it flew up, chirruped at her and flew over to the neglected potion. The purple sorceresses could not hold back herself any longer and let a soft laughter fall from her lips, her laughter rose in volume and pitch as she let her nerves ease out their tension.

An impatient chirrup came from the rather ruffled yellow fluff ball who now sat on the red potion. Raven pulled herself up, dusting out what remained of her leotard and walked over to the disgruntled bird, picked up and the bottle and letting out a sign of relief as she spied that its contents hadn't leaked.

The yellow fluff ball landed on her shoulder and chirruped at her yet again. Signing once more, Raven gave the bird a little scratch under its beak which got her a delighted chirrup before it flew off onto a branch in front of her.

It made a motion towards the forest in the direction of the cave, where an ill Beast Boy lay. Remembering that it had been Beast Boy that had yet again saved her, Raven let out a disgruntled huff. This world has changed just about everything in her life, and she dare not jinx herself and say that it hasn't changed the laws of physics yet.

Another impatient chirrup sounded from her new companion, it seemed that it wanted to get her back to the cave quickly, as to why she did not know but she would not argue. She needed to repay the former green shapeshifter for saving her once more, ever since they came here, he has been useful.

An almost laughing tone of chirrup came from the yellow fluff ball as it fluttered its wings to move to the next branch, eliciting an aggravated exclamation from the purple sorceresses.

"If you tell that green moron that I thought he was useful then I will be having roast chicken for dinner!" Raven yelled after the quickly retreating bird, she managed to keep pace with it as it flew through the forest.

"Oh Azar, I am talking to a bird." Her dismay evident but her laughter was much more powerful as she felt the bubbly emotion rise from her chest. Maybe having emotions isn't so bad after all, they did feel rather good to express rather than bottled up and thrown into some dark corner of her mind.

The emerald forest had taken back its former glory with its happily swaying tress and gentle wind, the song of the mountains called its peaceful tone once more and the sky somehow shone a brighter lighter blue than before.

The other yellow fluff balls could be heard chirruping away around the forest, going about with whatever they did to occupy themselves. The lack of other wildlife made the forest seem a bit empty though the forest held a power to it that could not be put into the words, its only inhabitants had been the yellow fluff balls and the black cat like creatures that tended to waltz in every now and then.

Soon enough, the purple sorceress came through the trees and back to the cave mouth, potion in hand and yellow fluff ball landing back on her shoulder. It seemed that she has a new companion with her in the new world. Though she wasn't complaining, with Beast Boy and now this yellow fluff ball, their journey was only just beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: About the whole be big or small depending on if the cat is hungry or not, I don't really care if I got that right as I can just call fantasy rights because I like how this chapter turned out, I have been wanting to have BB come crashing through the forest and save Raven but another thought struck me, give Raven her own bird companion.

On the topic of said bird, I am unsure what to call it so if any of you have any suggestions then it would be welcome.

Another chapter on Raven, I know but she is a complex character and well so is beast boy but I will get to him in the next chapter.

The tree is a sacred tree if any of you haven't guessed, a legend. The birds knew about the trees random occurrence and decided to help the pair.

 **Comments:**

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for the comment, it is really appreciated. It would have been a good idea to put the creature as a vision but I felt that I needed to put one of the two in a dangerous situation and show that they don't need their powers to survive. I mean, I may play with some hallucinogenic episodes later in the story if I can write it in as they would be fun to use to mess with the pair but for the moment there is some things that I need to get them through before we get to the main part of the story. I love the birds too, I mean I was just messing with them at the beginning but they have taken shape the more I write and now I like the idea of giving Raven her own as a pet or companion on their journey. I did try looking for those birds you spoke about in Stranded but I could not find them though the concept of the idea is hilarious. You will have to wait till next chapter for BB to wake up!

 **Ralex0360** – Thanks for the comment, and all your previous comments they are appreciated. You don't have to worry about that, I am not looking for people to comment out of necessity but because they want to write a comment or a piece of constructive criticism. I want people to enjoy my work and if they want to write a review saying they enjoyed my work then I will really appreciate it but I don't want anyone to feel obligated to write because they have to or because it is expected of them. I am really thankful to you for your comments and to everyone else that has commented as well, and so long as you are enjoying my work then that is fine with me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Yellow Mage

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 10

The night brought a cold, sombre tone to the beautiful world. The wind had left with the setting suns, the mountains' sound strung its last cord, the trees stilled in a peaceful silence. The new lands had gone to rest and took with them the wonderful vibrance that the morning brought on the rise of the twin stars.

The purple sorceress had administered the potion to her emerald haired friend the moment that she had entered their temporary base. The effect had been almost instant, the colour came back to his face and he had stopped shivering. There was only one problem, he had not awoken from his feverish sleep.

Raven had tried giving him another dose of the potion though it had done nothing more than the first dose. Panic had filled her as she frantically tried to splash water in his face, yell and scream at him, but nothing had worked to rouse him.

Her yellow fluff ball companion had taken perch on a ledge near the cave entrance, silently watching her failing attempts. It had wanted to help her, to wake the green haired boy that she fretted over so frantically, though it had limits to its own abilities both physical and magical.

The violet girl had replaced the damp strips of cloth on his head as a precaution, she couldn't lose him. Even though he was an annoying idiot that spent most of his time driving her crazy, she cared about him as he was one of the few friends she had, ones that knew about her true self and still accepted her.

This new world had taken her from everything she knew and understood, sense and reasonability as well went out of the window. She could not fathom the idea of being in this world alone, even with her new companion she would not survive on her own.

Out of all the titans, both honorary and of the original team, she would have preferred anyone other than the annoying green idiot. She would have preferred jinx over him, at least they could have a practical conversation without it devolving into childish banter or antics.

The damp cave had been swamped in darkness as night fell, the only illumination was being provided by her communicator. She had it propped up against a rock on the opposite wall from her and Beast Boy, she had angled it to reflect off the wall to keep the light levels down and not blind herself.

Resigning herself to the fact that Beast Boy had to wake up on his own, she let out a deep yawn, her tired arms stretched out above herself. Night two on in this new world and they were no closer to finding a way home, if there is one in the first place. She wondered what happened to the other titans, and if they were actively looking for them.

As the purple sorceress's mind began to cloud with exhaustion, sudden flashes of her dream from the previous night came back. Her pale cheeks took a deep reddish hue as she remember the dream, though the realisation that she had to choose between said dream and the horrific nightmares sent waves of panic through her.

If the annoying green idiot woke up with her in his arms, she would never hear the end of it. He would tell the others and she would be a laughing stock for finding comfort in the group clown. She could picture the faces of her team laughing at her, mocking her for her choice sleeping partners.

The instant the words 'sleeping partners' entered her mind the dream came back in full force, sending her already deep red cheeks into a whole new spectrum of dark red. She could not rid her mind of the dream, though she could not find any reason to hate it. It was only a shirtless Beast Boy holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, it's not like what normal hormone fuelled teenage girls get when they dream.

The fear of being discovered won her over, as she decided that she would take a night of horror rather than an entire life of shame, she pulled her communicator off the wall and switched off the light bathing the cave in utter darkness.

Laying down, Raven tried in vain to find some position that was even remotely comfortable. Sighing loudly, she kept tossing and turning, shifting this way and that, all in a desperate hope that the ground would relent and bestow onto her a patch of ground that could grant her the terror of sleep.

Her thrashing roused one of the sleeping inhabitants of the cave, one that had been neglected since she got back. A sharp chirrup echoed throughout the cave, startling the violet girl from her pursuit of the cold embrace of sleep, the chirrup had a tone of annoyance and indignation.

"Oh, be quiet you. It's not as easy for us humans to sleep than some yellow fluff ball whom can curl up in a cub hole and be content till morning." Raven retorted, glaring at the slightly glowing yellow bird that had somehow squashed its body into a small crevice in the cave walls.

"Yes, I can see you there, you evil yellow devil. What do you want me to do, huh?" She could care less that she had started a conversation with a bird, much less that it was with the evil yellow ones that she could not forget had tormented her when she had awoken after her mental break down, her tiredness overrode her common sense.

A softer chirrup echoed throughout the cave, this time it sounded like the yellow fluff ball had replied to her question, though she could not understand what it was saying. The glowing yellow bird pulled itself from its nesting place with a rather annoyed chirrup before fluttering down and resting upon the former green changeling's head. Chirruping once more, it looked impatiently at the amethyst sorceress.

"No, just no. I am not sleeping next to him again, not when he could wake at any time and discover me." Raven huffed stubbornly; she could not believe that this yellow devil had suggested that of all things. Another chirrup rang out, though this time it sounded accusatory rather than annoyed.

"I am not coward; you don't know him like I do. If he finds out that I used him as a pillow, then I will never hear the end of it." Raven meekly replied, she knew she was being cowardly, especially when she would need a full night's rest for every day going forward in this new world just to keep herself alive and sane.

One last chirrup rang out from the disgruntled bird before it flew back to its cubby hole, nestling it self in and stopped moving entirely, leaving Raven the only one awake in the cave. Its glowing light emanating from its body casted a delicate yellow hue of light over the cave, just enough for Raven to see where the green haired boy lay.

Weighing the pros and cons, she finally decided that that evil yellow bird was right. She needed to sleep without having to experience her nightly nightmares, if she does get discovered by said green haired idiot then she could glare at him till he promises to keep quiet. Maybe, if they don't find a way home then nobody would ever know but would she sacrifice their chance home over her own pride?

Resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, she tucked herself into his side. Within seconds, she felt overwhelming sense of safety and comfort from just curling into Beast Boy's side. Before she could question the feelings surging through her, sleep dragged her forcefully into its embrace.

As with the night before, her dream came back but with more form than before. They were in her room, in the tower except it wasn't her room. It had her bed and her books, statues and mirrors but there was a tv and a games console as well. The wardrobe had increased in size and parts of the walls had been repainted with a deep shade of green that seemed to almost blend perfectly with the dark purple.

The night carried on peacefully, the wilderness had remained silent as the two sleep, not a single creature dared enter the cave that the two had resided in. Not from fear or from hesitation but from a mystical force that drove them from the sight. They were compelled to leave the area alone, a power of green and purple coated the lands in and around the cave for those that could see these mystical powers with their own eyes.

The two colours swirled around each other in a tandem dance of harmony, connected perfectly yet always chasing each other. The creatures of these lands could feel the peace and tranquillity emanating from this swirling energy though few could see or understand why, the power traded their instincts to hunt with a stillness to just exist. The lines between predator and prey ceased to exist, the instinct to hunt gone, replaced with serenity.

Day by day this power had grown more powerful, both attracting and repelling those well in tuned with this mystical energy. One such being now stood upon one of the peaks of the mountain ranges that spanned behind the cave entrance.

An old man with long frizzy grey hair stood with his eyes closed, breathing in the crisp mountain air with enthusiasm. He wore an elegant deep red robe with an intricate gold inlay depicting several symbols and creatures, his right hand held an old oak staff with a bright yellow uncut gem nestled into the oak at the top. His eye held no normalcy to that of a normal human's eyes, they were a solid bright yellow colour that emitted a soft light.

A yellow fluff ball landed on his shoulder, shuffling itself into the folds of his robe trying to keep warm from the freezing temperatures of the mountain's peak.

"Hahaha, I forgot you dislike the cold." The old man chuckled at the bird's weak attempt to regain its lost heat. Raising his free hand, a soft yellow glow emanated from it before his entire hand erupted into deep yellow fire.

Chirruping in gratitude, the yellow fluff ball cozied up to his blazing hand, fluttering its wings and feathers to gain as much heat as possible.

"I know calling you up here like this is impractical and downright rude of me, but I have been sensing a new power coming from this land. One that cannot that does not conform to the rules of magic within this world." The old man gazed off into the distance, in the vague but general direction of where the two slept.

The yellow fluff ball fluttered its wings once more before chirruping rather loudly before leading into a several soft chirrups. Turning its attention towards the old man to wait for his response.

"Hmmm… Your answer is very vague. Even more than usual, though I don't doubt you. If this power is as you say, then it will need to be closely guarded and kept away from ALL the kingdoms." The old man held his grey beard in contemplation, his worry over the ramifications this new power could have on the kingdoms was evident on his face. The yellow fluff ball on his shoulder chirruped once more before talking flight back down the mountain towards it nest.

"What do you mean that one of your kin has taken a liking to one of them?" The old man called after the quickly descending bird, rather confused by the bird's words on the subject he resigned himself to leaving this be until he had a plan to ensure this new power doesn't fall into the wrong hands, or any hands for that matter.

Raising his staff into the air, he spoke several words into the air that seemed to be off no human dialect or one that could have been uttered by a human. The gem atop his staff alighted in a bright yellow glow that grew in intensity before vanishing completely, and with it the old man.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know that BB needs to a part of this story but I didn't know how I wanted to have him wake up so there was a bit of a struggle writing this chapter though I am pretty sure you can imagine what I have planned for him.

The potion works in the way that it can heal all physical wounds both external and internal, the power boost is because the body's naturally healing kicks into overdrive and sends a rush of blood around the body. The potion can only heal wounds, but I cannot not restore magical energy -hint hint-

I wanted to explore Raven's mind a bit more as well as she is quite complex, so I hope this chapter comes out alright what with her stubbornness and her doubts upon BB's character. Now don't take that as she dislikes him and thinks him useless after everything that has happened, she believes that to be a bit of a fluke on his part but she believes in his ability as a titan just not as one as a survival expert (don't know if this explains myself well so basically, she still thinks he the clown of the group who doesn't takes things seriously even though he has proven himself)

The old man is a character that I have been waiting to bring in and well, this chapter was going to be short as I did not want to start writing about BB waking up just after Raven went to sleep so I thought it would be a good time to bring him in. I know I said that I want to keep this a third person perspective of BB and Raven but I may branch off a bit on some characters to give you the reader some insight into the story. The old man has an important part to play but he wont be returning soon unless I need to fill in chapters.

Oh yeah, did say the yellow fluff balls were evil. Though Raven's new pet is just grumpy XD. I need to name it as well but I have the really bad idea of calling it Fluffy just to anger it.

 **Comments**

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for the comment. Yeah, I originally intent have the birds come and go every now and then as a recurring character but I enjoy writing about them so much that I thought that maybe I should have one join them and I realised that out of the two that raven would be the better character to gain a pet as the interactions between them can be hilarious. I will need to think upon how the bird will help her but I think for now I will have it act as her companion.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Green Rises

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 11

Darkness filled the cave; the light of the morning twin stars could not penetrate the canopy of vines covering the cave mouth. The cold dampness of the cave had long since passed, being replaced with warm heat that permeated from the sleeping pair.

Though the sun could not wake them, a certain green haired boy had enough of his animalistic sense to rise with the morning sun or this world's twin stars. His body felt groggy, his mind clouded, his eyes heavy, and his chest had a mysterious weight that though foreign, felt comfortable.

Beast Boy tried, with every ounce of what little strength he had left after waking up, to open his eyes. The weight on his chest did not feel like it was a part of him, which meant that something or someone was on his chest. He knew not to panic as in his weakened state that it would exhaust him of his already fading strength.

He could remember when he collapsed, he felt his mind cloud and his body just deflate of energy. He knew not of why he collapsed, though he knew that it was not of ordinary sickness or illness that plagued him but something new that his body had no idea how to cope with.

The experience had been harrowing, the idea that all the power and energy in his body had completely fled his body stuck home with his fear of being helpless or useless. That said, he was even more fearful of leaving Raven alone in this new world, especially after she lost her powers and her new free reign of her emotions.

Beast Boy has always wanted the amethyst sorceress to be able to feel freely, to express herself without any repercussion, as he believes that everyone should be able to feel without someone or something restricting them. He came about this belief after his abysmal childhood with his uncle after his parents had died, he could not feel as it was seen as a sign of weakness to his uncle.

He did not doubt Raven's skills nor her abilities to survive without her powers, it was his instinct to protect his friends, especially those in danger. He had a particular instinct that pertains to a certain purple sorceress that he knew meant more than his instinct to protect his friends, it borders on his instinct to protect one's mate though its not quite there yet.

The warm comfortable weight on his chest shifted slightly, it pressed more into his side and shoulder before settling back to its still state. At least he knew that the weight was a living being that took to his side as a body pillow.

Pressing his luck, he exhausted more of his strength to open his eyes, he desired to know what had his side. His mind had been processing the facts that it could be someone that may or may not have his and Raven's best interests, though it could be a wild animal that had been seeking warmth from the night.

If it is an animal, then he had to pray on it been an herbivore otherwise he would be totally at the mercy of this creature as he had not the strength nor the energy to fend it off. Though, if this new world had creatures from his old world then he may know how to deter them from having him as a morning snack.

His luck must have been on the up as his eyes slowly opened with great strain, his eyes took several minutes to comprehend the purple object that now adorned himself as well as the large purple object on his side that produced the comfortable weight.

The purple object covering his body felt light and soft, as if it were fabric. A fabric that had a multitude of cuts and tears from top to bottom, it could be similarly described as an article of clothing that had gone through ten rounds with a feisty cat.

His vision gradually cleared as the minutes passed by, his clouded mind slow to process the now clearer image of the large purple object by his side.

Gradually, as his mind came round to the information that the indomitable and stoic Raven; the girl that has thrown him out of the windows of titan's tower countless times, the girl whom has always shown her distaste at his antics, the girl whom has never enjoyed his company, was now curled up against his side.

Her head laid against his shoulder, her hair had fallen over her face at some time during the night, her arm haphazardly laid across his chest, her leg tucked over his own. Her otherworldly beauty captivated his already clouded mind, frozen for what he believed had been several lifetimes.

He drank in her striking beauty, drinking in her slender body to her delicate visage to her dainty hands. He wanted to memorise every detail of her as if it was his last day alive, though if she woke up to him ogling her then it will be his last day alive.

A feature that caught his eye, and a feature that sent him to heaven and back, had been the soft happy smile on her gorgeous pale lips. Beast Boy could not believe the sight before him, he has tried numerous times to get her to smile with mixed results, and she is now smiling just cuddling into him.

Had he known about this a long time ago, he would have never let her go even with the threat of death looming over his head if he had done so. Beast Boy would dare death just to bring her happiness, she has spent her entire life being closed off and alone that he made it his personal goal to find some way to make her smile, even if it meant that something got destroyed in the process.

Now, sans her powers, she is free to feel and experience her emotions without limitation, and the green haired boy resolved to encourage her to feel. Though, he doubted that she would go along willingly which meant that he would have to get her to face certain positive emotions before she would come around to the idea of letting her control go.

There was one glaring fact that could ruin his entire plan, that being negative emotions. If she felt negative emotions before the positive, then she would close herself off for good and lose out on the great opportunity that this presents. Regardless, she should be given the chance to be able to freely feel, and for herself, the depth and wonderful emotions that everyone else take for granted.

In their current situation, if she woke up to him already being awake and staring at her, then she would freak out and force herself back into her bubble of control. That said, if he pretends to be asleep then she would never know that he woke to her cuddling his side.

Its not that he doesn't want her to know that he would gladly let her sleep by his side, if that is what makes her happy, nonetheless she would be embarrassed that she had shown weakness in front of him. Not that it was considered weakness in his mind, though he did entertain the thought of her being weak towards him.

The thought grew into a whole aspect of Raven that Beast Boy would kill to see, her being small and weak toward him and him being the mighty protector of her. Pulling her in and holding her close, giving her a sense of security and belonging.

Though entertaining, it was never going to happen. Raven is who she is, a stoic and indomitable person whom has the power to destroy the world. He on the other hand, was not her type nor would she be seen dead going out on a date with.

Seeing her happy smile brought about another glorious wave of joy that coursed through his system, he'll probably never find out why she is smiling while cuddling into his side but if it makes her happy then he would happily abide. Not that he would ever say no to the violet girl, not even in his wildest dreams.

Shuffling a little, Raven relocated her hand further up his chest. Her leg tucking impossibly further into his own. Taking this as his cue, Beast Boy closed his eyes, he needed to pretend that he was asleep though with his current predicament and lack of energy, it would not be a problem.

Settling in, he gladly accepted the warmth that Raven's body shared with his own. Her weight on top of his own, a welcoming feeling and one that he would soon never forget. His mind carving every detail that he could, from her dainty hand that clutched softly to her torn cloak and his torn uniform, to her gentle rise and fall of her breathing.

Mesmerised in her majesty, and with his already depleted energy, the grips of sleep tugged at his consciousness. Deciding that being asleep was better than faking sleep, he let the pull draw him in and take him to the realm of sleep.

Sat peacefully in its own cubby hole, sat the yellow fluff ball whom had watch the green haired boy wake and deliriously try to comprehend his surroundings. It had debated whether to introduce itself to the boy but decided against it as the boy's face held the visage of the sleep deprived.

The yellow fluff ball would wait for when he awakes from his upcoming slumber. It did see the way the boy looked at the purple girl, with admiration and what it would dare say love.

Ruffling its feathers silently, it decided that though the purple girl did not have the same feelings that the green haired boy had for her, she would find them eventually and if not then it would help her to see how the green haired boy felt about her. If not for her sake, then to just cause a bit of havoc and play with the two.

It's not that its kind are natural born mischief makers but that they like to have fun and play games from time to time to pass the time. They have no natural born predators, well none that can take them on that is, and the humanoid creatures that inhabit these lands revere then so there is little to no threat in them either.

Their lifespan is undetermined as well, they live for as long as they won't to live then they would give up the power that made them to make another one of their species. A cycle of life that exists purely on the energy that the world provides, energy that they freely give to another so that they can have a chance to experience life and all its wonder.

The yellow fluff ball could not understand why it had decided to follow and become a friend of the purple girl, the only thing it did understand was that the pair were going to need help and guidance. Something that it had begrudgingly decided to bestow upon to the purple girl in the form of its companionship.

Though there was another fact that came into play with its decision, and that was the humanoid genders. With its species, there were none of these as they are made of pure energy, they are born of this energy and they die giving back to this energy, so to learn first-hand of the humanoid differences of these genders and their interactions is an interest of the yellow fluff ball.

Silently observing the green haired boy go back to the realm of dreams, the yellow fluff ball decided to do the same. It is going to be tiresome come the morning when these two rise as they will be both hungry and thirsty, which meant that it would need to guide them both.

Settling in for a quick nap, the yellow fluff ball couldn't get the words of its fellow kin out of its mind. Why had Altharios said that these two needed to be kept away from the kingdoms of the humanoids, that old humanoid needs to see the bigger picture, the two of them have the power to cause great change in these lands, whether for better or worse remains to be seen.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a heads up, there will be no post next due to exams but there will be one the week after.

I had a little trouble writing this chapter as I have written so much about Raven that switching back to BB was a bit tricky. Though I hope I caught his admiration and love for Raven in this chapter.

I have read a lot of fanfiction on BBRAE pairings, and the majority of the time when they spoke about BB's background, it spoke of how he lost his parents and was taken in by his evil uncle whom mistreated him. I do not know if this is the true story behind BB but I like it as it adds a bit a dark side to the ever loving Beast Boy.

BB has the foresight to know that if Raven had woken up to the sight of him staring at her she would have tried to brush it off and downplay it or completely ignore it all together. Also he doesn't know that it completely negates her nightmares when she sleeps beside him so he is going under the understanding that she is taking comfort in him and he doesn't want to deprive her of that, so by pretending that he was asleep then she would come back and sleep beside him again.

The chapter would have been short but I thought that I might add onto the old man's story by giving the yellow devils perspective, and give the old man his name (if you haven't gotten the reference when it says "that old humanoid" (also his name is pronounced as Al – Thar – ee – ous, Altharios may or may not be used much throughout the story (most people refer to him as the old man) as his name is not really known by many anyway))

The birds are of magic that I will get into later on, especially onto why and how they came to be but for now they are magical beings that know more about how the world works than most would know in their entire lifetime.

 **Comments:**

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for the comment. Yeah, the birds are evil, they tend not to care much about other lifeforms except when they wish to have fun. Altharios has a major part to play but for now he is the only mage (apart for another creature that I will introduce later on) that can understand them and interpret them. Many of the humanoid creatures (humans, elves, orcs, dwarfs, etc.) see the birds a signs of power etc. and make it illegal to hunt them. There are other races that don't follow this and try to hunt them but they fail miserably or get killed as the birds are very powerful (hence the old man being respectful to them). Hopefully you like BB's awakening though its short it still brings him in and shows that he still has some wits about himself. I didn't intend to have that many chapters on Raven but they kept coming out alright and her character is so complex that its hard not to go in depth into her, but now that BB is awake then I will go into his character in depth, especially his survival skills as the two will need to eat and I will try to go into the relationship between the two as well. I agree that Raven being able to feel is a good way to develop the story as there is a literal mountain to write about her but I want to have a relationship between BB and Rae so I can have chapters where its just Raven and how she feels along with her new companion from time to time. Though primarily BB will be trying to get her to feel emotions and to experience what having those emotions do to ones mind. And yeah, I missed BB too, though I have some big plans for him so he is not being left out.


	12. Chapter 12 - An Honest Mistake

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 12

A light nudged tapped against her back, a subtle attempt to rouse her from her slumber though it failed as her comfort outweighed her annoyance at being rudely awakened. The soft nudge occurred once more, forcing her to deal with the annoyance so that she could return to her comfortable sleeping position.

Swinging her arm behind her, she tried in vain to swipe at whatever was disturbing her. A flutter of feathers and a loud annoyed chirrup responded to her action. Instead of a soft nudge against her back, a soft thud sounded in front of her. A sharp chirrup reverberated throughout the cave, the echo faded as sharply as it had been omitted from the unknown entity.

Severely annoyed, Raven ripped open her eyes to glare death into the soon to be dead being for disturbing her peaceful slumber. Her eyes snapped to the yellow fluff ball that sat atop of what she had been using as a pillow, said pillow shifted slightly sending the yellow fluff ball flailing into the air before taking its perch back on Raven's makeshift pillow.

Her mind reeled as a sudden surge of memories flooded her, reminding her of her current predicament, and of her new companion. Laying her eyes on the yellow bird, she wondered how many ways to cook a chicken that could be applied to this yellow demon of a bird.

Letting a soft sigh fall from her lips, she pulled herself upright, sending one last glare of death towards the yellow fluff ball before turning towards her pillow. A tinge of deep red graced her pale cheeks as she remembered what her pillow was or should she say whom.

Her embarrassment was soon forgotten as her blissful dream came back to her in fragments, images of green arms wrapping themselves around her small body, whispers of love and devotion fell from green lips, a playful nip on her ear.

A shrill scream erupted from her as her cheeks took a shade of red that could not be placed on any colour spectrum in existence. Her new unrestricted access to her emotions had somehow heightened how she felt emotions; if she had experienced these emotions of extreme embarrassment before she lost her powers then it would have been suppressed or ignored.

A small groan of annoyance came from below her, sending shivers through her spine. The form of the greened hair boy twisted around to face her, his eyes cracked a little, his mouth crooked into a grimace.

"Rae... what's wrong?" Groaned a half asleep Beast Boy his tone worried with a hint of irritation. He propped himself on his arms as he let his half lidded eyes gaze in the direction of where the piercing sound that he suspected that Raven had emitted.

Relief flooded the amethyst sorceress as she stared dumbfounded at the green haired boy looking at her, somewhat awake. A surge of countless emotions overwhelmed her; the most prominent had been boundless happiness at having her friend back from his ailing sleep.

Raven's emotions overrode her common sense and her control, leaping forward in a reckless way she grappled Beast Boy back to the ground, burrowing her head into his chest. A ridiculously happy smile plastered on her face, joy enveloped her as she giggled slightly.

A very confused Beast Boy sat stunned at what was unfolding in front of him, or was it folding around him. One second she was screaming and then she tackled him to the floor before giggling happily, she was actually giggling.

As suddenly as these events had transpired they had reversed almost instantly, Raven tore herself from the green haired boy before she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him towards her so that she was mere inches from his face.

Rage clearly evident on her face with the exception of her red eyes, she glared death into the verdant topped boy.

"You speak a word of this to anyone and your death will be excruciating. Understood?" Raven's tone held a tone of immediate and impending death if he dared to disagree with her. Her teeth bared and her hands gripping his collar tightly, she prayed that the green haired boy was still the verdant shape shifter that cowered before her.

It wasn't that she couldn't uphold her promise of death or that she felt weak to him because of the dreams, her emotional state is insanely unpredictable and her fear over how her emotions are becoming even more uncontrollable had her petrified.

Her face mere inches from his, her rage would have turned him into cowering mess but without her powers and her glowing red eyes, he could not help but admire her beauty and how cute she had been just glaring at him in a desperate attempt to cover up the incident that had just occurred.

"Man... she is way too cute when she is angry." Beast Boy mumbled absentmindedly as he stared wide eyed at the furious girl whom had just turned a scarlet crimson colour. It took a couple of seconds for it to dawn on him that he had just said his thoughts out loud.

Beast Boy tried in vain to take back what he said so as to not upset the already enraged sorceress though all that came out was mindless ramblings. As his thoughts had managed to collect themselves enough to form a coherent sentence, a sudden sharp pain on his cheek sent him reeling backwards.

The fast retreating back of the purple sorceress as she stormed out of the cave mouth sent a wave of fear through the green haired boy, he had upset her badly and now she was storming out into this unknown world with no powers.

Beast Boy hated himself for being a complete block head and had totally disregarded her current predicament, and how her emotions no longer needed to be controlled. He loathed making her feel sad or angry as she had been through so much in her life and how she had been forced to repress herself for the sake of others. Raven deserved happiness, she deserved to be happy and to be loved.

A sudden flutter of feathers drew his attention, the yellow fluff ball from earlier landed in front of him. It emitted a sharp chirrup filled with aggravation towards him before speeding out of the cave mouth in the direction of its friend.

Violently shaking his head, he forced himself to his feet. He had to chase after her, not only to fix his mistake but to protect her from whatever this new world had in terms of predators.

He always knew that she was never defenceless, that she could take care of herself, and that she had taken care of herself long before she joined the titans. Ever since her mental break down, Beast Boy had wanted nothing more than wrap her up and shield her from everything.

He knew his animal side of him urged him to protect her as one would protect their mate. That said, seeing her vulnerable struck a chord in him that even his previously owned animal senses could not be attributed too, this feeling he had captivated his entire thought process.

Scrambling after the fast retreating purple sorceress, he grabbed hold of the torn cloak and tied it around his waist. Struggling his way through the forest after her, his animal instincts could navigate through easily but without them it had him tripping and falling with just about every step.

Raven stormed far into the forest, her yellow fluff ball companion trying its best to keep up with her. She could distinctly hear the annoying green idiot behind her, calling out her name like one would call for a pet.

The purple sorceress should have been feeling embarrassment at being called cute but only anger resided in her. She was mad at the former green changeling, not for his comment which tinged her cheeks red as she remembered the words he had spoken, but for not being afraid of her.

Raven hasn't ever liked the feeling of causing fear in others though when the annoying green idiot was concerned, it was the only effective tool to deter him from doing any of his aggravating antics. Without her powers, she no longer could hold any of the promises of death or transportation to another world, and now without the fear she held over the annoying green idiot, she was truly weak and powerless.

The purple sorceress had always had something that had kept her going through her life; the monks in Azarath, her powers, her team, her friends. She lost the monks when she left Azarath though she gained a team in return.

Since she came to this world, she lost her powers and most of her team which had taken a serious toll on her mentality and with her emotions unrestrained, it had all totalled up to a serious melt down. To top it all off, said melt down had been seen by the one person she didn't want seeing it, any other titan would've been better than him.

All of her normalcy had just gone out of the window in one day and the last shreds of that norm had just been taken this morning when the annoying green idiot wasn't scared of her anymore. Taking a deep breath, the purple sorceress gripped her head before screaming her frustration into the emerald forest.

Her yellow fluff ball had tried to land on her shoulder at that moment, only to be thrown off as she screamed. Falling shortly before it was able to right itself, the yellow fluff ball fluttered back up above its purple friend. Chirruping angrily at the sorceress, it settled itself on a nearby branch instead of trying her shoulder again.

Startled at being interrupted, Raven spun around with her arms up in a battle stance. Without her powers she would need to rely on her hand to hand combat training, though the sound had been very familiar she could not take the chance and let her guard down.

Seeing her yellow fluff ball gently land on a nearby branch ruffling its feathers, it clearly didn't not like being thrown off of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Raven said softly, she already had a problem with one of her companions she didn't need another with her other companion. Said companion chirruped in acceptance of her apology, it wasn't hurt nor has the incident caused anything more than a minor disturbance to itself so it was content with letting the incident go.

As Raven had been about ask if the yellow fluff ball had been following her since she left the cave, she heard a crash coming from the direction she had just stormed through. The annoying green idiot had fallen through a series of bushes and landed right on his face into the grass and dirt.

Her annoyance at being followed by the annoying green idiot had been long since forgotten as she bit her lips in a vain attempt to hold in her laughter. Her attempt had been futile as the laughter fell from her, bent double she laughed harder as the green idiot pulled himself up revealing his face to be covered in mud.

A series of chirrups came from the branch near her as the yellow fluff ball matched her laughter. It could have never pulled off a prank like this or anything similar that could match the hilarity of seeing the green haired boy face planting the ground.

The joy of laughter, it was something that Raven hadn't experienced as freely as of at that moment, the waves of joy coursing through her had her forgetting why she was mad at the green idiot in the first place. She could've ever imagined laughing like this to be so amazing; the sheer happiness alone had her wanting more.

"Damn... she is even cuter when she laughs" Repeating the same mistake that had already landed him in this situation, he slapped a hand over his mouth as pure mortification covered his face. Before he could have a chance to respond, a bright red faced Raven had kicked a nearby stone towards him with all the force she could muster.

As if responding to her demands, the stone impacted with great force into Beast Boy's face. Sent backwards, he could feel blood run down his face as his vision blurred for a couple of seconds though the fast retreating back of the purple sorceress was hard to miss. Cursing himself for his idiocy, he scrambled to his feet and ran after her once more.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post, had an annoying writers block on trying to make this a cute comedy scene between the two, something light for this post after some of the dark posts from before. Not sure I pulled it off but I like it.

I know I am being evil to Raven by making her feel her emotions in a more heighten sense but she had gone her entire life without feeling or restricting herself so i believe that to her, her emotions are a lot more raw than most others.

Raven's thing over her having BB be afraid of her is as I stated about how all of what she finds normal being lost completely but also because she has always had this relation with BB about him being annoying to her and always cowering away scared of her afterwards. Its like if two friends had always had a relation of one being leader and the other being a follower (a gang or a group of friends) but suddenly one day the follower takes charge, what do you do?

 **Comments:**

 **Drannakka** – Thanks for the comment. Yeah, I remember his name of Galtry but I didn't know he was called Nicholas or that he was a super villain, that's awesome (not in the sense that I like him but I kinda want to see the interactions between him and BB, and especially how BB's team react to finding out that BB was a villain before he became a hero. Maybe in another story I can add him and have a little fun with the relation between BB and Robin (I am pretty sure that Raven would side with BB as she would understand about being forced to be something she is not).

 **YourDemonicAssassin** – Thanks for both of your comments. Do not worry, I really appreciate that you like my work but do no panic, I will finish this story as I enjoy writing it and I don't like leaving things unfinished. I have an ending in mind that I hope will be a good but satisfying ending (I am not a fan of endings that leave you with either questions or confusion.) Anyway, it is odd going from one character to another but I think I have a handle on it now (hopefully XD). I would normal agree about BB being easier to write about if you leave him as the cartoon show but I think he has a deeper and more complex character than some of the other titans, not only because of his tragic back story but also because of how he hides his pain of that past very well with his humour. That and his time with the Doom patrol can also have had a deep impact on him as well. Overall, he has his character of being the class clown but he hides a lot behind that which I think can be used to make him into a better all rounded character in the end. Yeah, it is hard to leave a character that you have been working with for awhile as it easier to think as them when you have written a lot about them but since I am only working with two characters it isnt that difficult, had there been a lot more characters in the story then it becomes infinitely harder. I love the evil yellow devils as well, they are quite the jerks aren't they XD. Thank you for words of encouragement


	13. Chapter 13 - Urgent Message

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 13

Vibrant green with splashes of brown, that was his vision as he ran after the fast retreating purple sorceress. Tears streamed down his face, blood dripped from his chin from the river that flowed from his badly damaged nose.

Blurry vision, a hindering affliction that makes running through a dense forest an even greater challenge than it had previously been. The mesh of roots that litter the somewhat grassy green ground had blended together along with the soft mud or coarse dirt.

The blow to his head wasn't particularly damaging in any way though the fragments of dirt being sprayed directly into his eyes had him in tears. Beast Boy had tried to clear the dirt from his eyes though to no avail, his already dirty fingers rubbing the dirt in and around his eyes causing more of it to blur his vision.

His pursuit of the purple clad girl had him causing injury after injury to himself, constantly falling over just about every other root or fallen branch, unable to distinguish between what was ground and what was an obstacle meant he had to keep his out in front of himself to prevent any further injury to his head or already damaged nose.

Beast Boy could not give up on his chase of the amethyst sorceress, he had to make things right, not just for her sake but also for his own. He had never liked making his friends upset, sure he played pranks on them from time to time but to cause an incident in which they took offence or were hurt by it had him casting hatred on himself. His friends are everything to him; they are his family, his kin.

Their current situation aside, had Beast Boy done something even close or remotely similar to what had caused her to storm off earlier then he would do all in his power to rectify and make amends, regardless of any personal discomfort or injury.

The mess of colours that occupied his vision suddenly shifted as a large form of purple came crashing towards him, or should he say he crashed into. Toppling over the still form of the purple sorceress, who had suddenly stopped without warning nor voiced any indication of her intentions to stop.

Somehow during their fall Raven had turned a complete one hundred and eighty, whether this was her response to suddenly stopping or her reaction to being tackled by a bumbling buffoon wasn't known but she now lay on her back with a green haired idiot whom still had his arms extended out before him.

Beast Boy had landed on his knees on either side of Raven, his arms on either side of her head. His breath ragged, chest heaving from exhaustion, eyes still blurry and unfocused, his nose no longer bleed and at some point he had wiped away the blood which his sweat had stopped from drying onto his skin.

The two stayed in this precarious position, Raven startled by the fact that the annoying green idiot had her pinned to the ground, and Beast Boy who still couldn't identify if what he was looking at was her cloak or some optical illusion that his blurred state had induced upon him.

A rosy tint graced Raven's face as the annoying green idiot lowered his face, her mind no longer functioning with the tumultuous amount of images that had flooded it. Beast Boy on the other hand had came up with a plan to discover what the purple object below him was by the process of moving his face closer to it so that it would counteract his blurred vision; his plan came from the concept of how glasses worked.

The distance between the pair decreased at a painstakingly slow pace, as if time had slowed down, though the animals around them continued as normal which lead Raven to the conclusion that the annoying green idiot was trying to torture her or make her go insane.

"Ahem, I hope I am not interrupting..." a soft and calm voice spoke from off to the side of their current position. The sudden announcement sent electricity through the pair, propelling themselves in opposite directions. Raven had fortunately pushed herself onto a soft patch of ground although Beast Boy had no such luck, his vision stilled blurred he had leapt into the broad side of an old oak.

"Oh dear, that looked rather painful. Are you alright young man?" the soft voice spoke once more, clear concern rang through their pitch as they spoke the words. Grumbling feebly, Beast Boy pathetically lifted up a hand with a thumb up before it flopped back down beside him.

Standing beside a relatively young tree was an old man whom had several of the yellow fluff balls on him, he had long frizzy grey hair and an equally long frizzy grey beard. His clothes were that of an exquisite and lush crimson robe with a detailed intricate gold inlay, the staff he held looked old yet adorned at the top stood a bright yellow gem. These features were odd enough on their own without the final feature that gave him the look of something else, that being his glowing yellow eyes.

"Please do not fret, I do not wish harm upon either of you." The old yellow eyed man spoke, he simply smiled and tilted his head in a somewhat respectful manor. He stood perfectly still with no clear intention of advancing upon the two.

Raven recovered quickly from the surprise interruption of the yellow eyed man and grabbed the green haired idiot from the ground, she had left the healing potion back in the cave when she had stormed off which left the green moron in his current state till they returned to their temporary base.

Waving a hand in the general direction of Beast Boy, the old man chanted several words before a glowing yellow light extended from his palms and into the green haired boy. His physical condition visibly mended in a matter of seconds, reverting him to his previous state that he had woken up in this morning.

"Who are you?" Raven had cleared her throat before speaking cautiously; she had seen enough weird and strange events since their arrival into this new world that the novelty had almost lost its shine, especially potential dangers.

Beast Boy upon recovering his vision had took to a defence position beside Raven, though he had many questions his training with the titans had him putting them on the back burner till the situation with the mysterious person had been resolved. Though he found the old man's appearance a little disturbing, in which he is referring to the glowing yellow eyes, he had the training from Robin to ignore that and focus on ensuring that both he and Raven got out of this situation unharmed.

"Who I am is not of importance. Why I am here is." The old yellow eyed man spoke; he shifted himself forward till he stood in clear view of the pair. His posture held neither aggression nor intention to inflict harm upon them though his eyes held concern, if glowing yellow eyes could hold anything.

"You see, I had no intention of appearing before you until you have spent as much time familiarising yourself with this world. To save time, these yellow birds and I share a connection that allows us to communicate and in which they have told me of your predicament." The old yellow eyed man's voice had picked up with a sudden tone of urgency, almost as if he was in a rush to be nowhere but here and at the same time be somewhere else.

"These yellow fluff balls can speak?" Beast Boy dumbly exclaimed, clearly confused by what the old yellow eyed man had said. He knew that what he had said wasn't rational in any sense but this old man had yellow glowing eyes, there wasn't much else needed to say about his outburst except from a sharp elbow to his gut from an exasperated Raven whom had resisted the urge to quickly and sharply strike her palm into her face.

"Hahaha... No. No. These fellows can speak through the magic that occupies this land; it is almost akin to whispers though a trained and discipline mind can pick up on them." The old man's laugh was soft, he clearly found Beast Boy's words humorous rather than idiotic as Raven had found them.

"Why were you not going to appear before us until we had a grasp of this world? Wouldn't it had been much more prudent to come to use before now and help us get acquainted with this world or better yet send us home?" Raven retorted, she wasn't in the mood for humour nor was she particularly enjoying the stare that the annoying green idiot directed towards her.

"Your questions have merit, and hopefully at some point I will be able to answer them as I hope for to answer a few of my questions but there is little time for that." The old man spoke with a sombre tone, he seemed a little deflated at speaking those words, almost like he was speaking his final words to a member of his family whom would be departing the living world soon.

"You need to gather supplies and vacate this area quickly, the Sundew Lyrien will escort you through the forest to safety. I know you have no reason to trust me but please believe me when I say that you lives are in danger if you stay here." The old man spoke earnestly with a hint of desperation in his voice. At the puzzled looks he received from the pair when he said the words Sundew Lyrien, he motioned to the multitude of yellow fluff balls that adorned him.

"We barely got to this world, what would wish to do us harm that barely knows anything of us?" Beast Boy exclaimed, leaving Raven slightly shocked at the extensive vocabulary that he had just demonstrated, especially after his first idiotic blunder though the old man seemed unsurprised.

"You see, the pair of you have a unique and incredibly powerful aura that has various people across the world, mine as well, turning their heads towards you. You see the Sundew Lyrien had tried to hide you with their own magical power, even going as far as taking some of your power to aid in hiding you both but it has evidently failed. The power you both possess far exceeds anything that this world has ever seen and now many kingdoms and various dark organisations want to monopolise you both for their own schemes." The old man's torrent of information slammed both of them as if it were a wrecking ball to a house, they had answers to some of the weird questions that had been plaguing them for awhile but now they had just learned that they had a massive target on their back from just turning up in this world.

Raven had hundreds of thoughts on what form their power will manifest itself in to how will they ever find peace if they are constantly tracked from just existing on this world. Beast Boy could only think of one thing, the Sundew Lyrien had been looking after them ever since they arrived here, he felt an enormous amount of gratitude towards the yellow fluff balls even though they were a little devilish.

"I understand that this is a lot and I know you have even more questions know than before but time isn't a commodity that we can take for granted, many of these foreign powers are encroaching upon this forest within several days up to a week." The old man nodded as he spoke, he seemed to be trying to persuade himself as much as he was trying to persuade Raven and Beast Boy. His worry evident on his face, his fear in the white knuckle grip he had on his staff, his hatred of those foreign powers clear in the burning of his yellow eyes.

"The Sundew Lyrien's cannot leave this forest as their power is drawn from a source within this area although they can attach themselves onto an equally powerful power source, the one that has been attached to has already done this and will be able to accompany you on your travels though I should warn you that there are some races and cultures that don't look favourably on their kind." The old man had lost all of his patience as he ambled forward, taking a yellow fluff ball from his shoulder and placing it onto Raven's shoulder.

"This is Sundew Lyrien has decided to be your companion, you will need to give it a name to formally tie yourself with the bird." The old man had taken himself back to his original place of stance before staring intently at the purple sorceress who had lost control of her mouth as she did a rather impeccable impression of a fish.

After several minutes into her stupor, a name suddenly appeared into her mind, a name that she believe that would be perfect for their new travelling companion as she had seen this yellow fluff ball or, as she now knew, Sundew Lyrien. She closed her eyes gently, letting the name roll around her head before her resolve firmed; opening her eyes she took a deep breath in before she spoke the name aloud.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, first of all, I am sorry for the long time between posting, been so busy that I lost track of time. Second, muhahaha, I am evil.

I wanted a little comedy before the main event so poor BB got a bit of slap stick comedy, also I'm evil so yeah.

The old man wasn't supposed to be meeting them until they had spent a few weeks in the forest surviving but this is chapter 13 and its gone nowhere. I am trying to speed up towards the better bits that I have running through my head but don't worry, I will make this a long story.

What do you think on the name of the Yellow fluff balls, I quite like it as it makes them sound nice and elegant as well, Sundew Lyriens.

I know that in normal situations that if someone was transported to another world that they would be sceptical of those they meet of whom told them that they were in danger and I will address that in the next chapter but remember that the Sundew Lyriens have been helping them since they arrived and they haven't ever given the pair a reason to doubt them so if they trust this old man then they would be slightly more inclined to listen to him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Fire and Flames

The Summoner and the Enchantress

Chapter 14

"Aurelia"

The name left the purple sorceress; a sudden purple glow emanated from her and encircled the newly named Sundew Lyrien. The yellow fluff ball let out a series of chirrups as the soft violet light meshed with a prominent yellow shine that radiated from its feathers. A pleasant warmth cascaded through Raven as she felt the flush of power erupt from the sudden connection of colours.

The vibrant violet light gradually died off with its luminous yellow counterpart, restoring the dense forest back to its brilliant green. Aurelia chirruped happily before taking a short flight to perch herself on Raven's shoulder.

Through the dazzling display of the brilliant lights, the verdant haired boy felt a shift in the air which stole his awe from the demonstration of magical power to something unknown off in the distance, close to the mountain ranges. The faint memories of his animal senses still held enough sway with his rational mind to inform him that something threatening to all of them was on their way to their location.

"Aurelia... a beautiful name, one of elegance and benevolence." The old man smiled merrily, he had an air of gratitude for the purple sorceress for picking such a decadent name for yellow fluff ball. The Sundew Lyriens are pack animals, they herd together not for safety in numbers but for social interaction. For one of their own to voluntarily leave the forest is unheard of which makes it a hard decision on not just the one deciding to leave, but on all of them.

"I should mention that the Sundew Lyriens don't have a gender as they are beings created from magic... but when they tie themselves to a physical source then they take on some of its attributes such as a gender. This matters not as you will find few... if any... other Sundew Lyriens out of this forest but it will affect _her_ personality and _her_ disposition towards certain people or items." The old man glanced over his shoulder towards the direction that had Garfield's full attention, the concern on his face aged him visibly by a couple hundred years. Returning his attention back to the pair he knew he would have to leave soon, in his haste he completely glanced over the verdant haired boy.

"Take good care of Aurelia, she will help you whenever she can but her power is heavily limited. Sundew Lyriens don't just band together for social interaction, they gain a boost in magical power when they are close to each other and the more there are the greater amount of magic they can use." The small lecture on the yellow fluff balls had a direct impact on the thought process of the amethyst sorceress, Raven had been mulling over the powerful magic that Aurelia and her kind had been performing since their arrival.

"Time is short. You need to start moving if you wish to stay ahead..." A deafening explosion sounded barely a few metres from their position, cutting short what the old man was about to say. Garfield had notice a small glowing sun blazing into the sky before coming down towards them, his instincts kicked in and tackled Raven to the ground.

The explosion took out several trees, setting the forest alight in a blazing fire that scorched the ground. The Sundew Lyriens had been enraptured by the conversation that by the time they sensed the impending attack they were too late, when they took to the air the force of the explosion catapulted them in every direction. Those that had the fortune of being perched on the old man were saved from the blast by the magical shield that the old man had as an automated defence.

Garfield had shielded Raven from the explosion yet he felt neither the pain nor the impact of the blast, peeling himself off of the purple sorceress he finally took notice of the glowing green disc that floated between him and the point of impact of the explosion. The verdant disc had no features other than the several cracks running from the centre point of the disc outwards, within seconds the green featureless disc vanished completely as if it never existed in the first place.

Dumbfounded, Garfield stood stock still staring at the point where the green disc had just vanished from. He had a slight notion that he was the one who had casted the green disc; setting the colour of the disc aside he had an intense desire to protect the purple sorceress regardless of the ramifications that would have affected him because of his decision.

The crimson flames roared in their fiery dance of destruction, spreading rapidly to the trees transforming the initial residue of destruction from the explosion to a full on forest fire in a matter of seconds. The destructive blaze roared higher and higher, turning everything it touches to cinders.

"You need to leave now, follow the sun at its point of rising. It will take you towards the human lands of Atheria, to the Kingdom of Averia." The old man started to frantically cast several magic spells onto the multitude of downed Sundew Lyriens.

Raven noticed the annoying green moron whom had tackled her to the ground, captivated by the ever roaring crimson flames. Leaping forward, Raven grabbed the back of Garfield's uniform and sharply wrenched him away from the infernal blaze.

"Umm... Old man! This fire isn't normal!" The green haired boy had called out after he had been broken out of his stupor by the brash actions of the violet sorceress. He lost all interest in the fire, quickly pulling Raven to her feet and glanced over to the frantic old man expecting an answer.

"...Magical fire..., nasty... in the wrong hands." The old man puffed out in exhaustion, his attempts to heal the fallen Sundew Lyriens slowed as his magical power dwindled. Those Sundew Lyriens that had been healed promptly took to the sky, fleeing the scene of destruction out of confusion and fear.

"Don't… let the fire touch you!" The breathless old man called out to the pair as he went onto the next group of Sundew Lyriens, he had a solemn look on his ashen face as he continued his work. The old man knew he couldn't save all of the fallen yellow fluff balls, his own magical power may have been vast yet with old age and several deep-rooted battle wounds had left his ability to cast diminished.

"Leave now! Go! You can't let them catch you!" The old man had managed to catch his breath and had started to chant a new spell, this one glowed brighter than his previous castings. He had yelled out before he started to cast, his new spell took shape of several interconnecting luminous circles that formed a beautifully inlaid sigil. As his words came to the end, the sigil flashed a radiant yellow before a massive ball of yellow energy rocketed into the sky, arcing in the general directions from where the devastating fireball came from.

A burst of yellow light flared from behind the roaring blaze, echoing screams chorused throughout the valley as the light faded into the darkness of the night. The forest has once and for all lost its magnificent beauty, the blaze and devastation distorted its once emerald splendour to a kingdom of fire and brimstone.

The fire roared it's scorching red hue across the once dazzling verdant forest. It's thunderous rage beckoning for the hapless and woeful souls that lie pitifully before it's crimson might. The frantic chirrups of the Sundew Lyrien, scrambling to take flight, fleeing from the blaze, crying in sorrow for their fallen kin.

The dreadful nightmare unfolding before them sent the pair sprawling backwards, fear and confusion gripping their being with a vice like grip. This new world has just bared its blood soaked fangs, it's ghoulish eyes baring down on the naïve visitors with promises of misery and cruelty.

Pushing to his feet, Garfield latched onto Raven's wrist wrenching her with him away from horrific scene. Fear and self-preservation motivated the green haired boy's actions, he knew they had to get away lest they too would fall victim to the carnage.

The violet sorceress hardly resisted being dragged by the green haired boy, she could not wrap her mind around the terrifying event that had occurred not moments ago. As a member of the Titans, they must face off against dangerous criminals and fight natural disasters, these types of scenes are tame in comparison to the destruction that the blazing fire caused.

Stumbling their way through the forest, tripping occasionally over exposed roots, frantic in their attempts to escape. Delirious with fear and apprehension, the thought of being captured by those that fired the blazing ball of infernal death tormenting them. The dark emerald blur of the forest passing them by as they desperately ran as far away from the roaring fire as possible.

The deafening noise of the magical fire died down the further they got from it, the verdant forest returning to its once natural grandeur. Their breathing laboured from exhaustion yet the determination to continue running held president, the idea of being caught by those with such devastating power when they themselves are powerless.

As time melted away with the mesmerising blur of greens and browns of the forest streaming past them as they forcefully blocked out the pain and fatigue. The forest gradually opened, the trees scattering out as they thinned in numbers.

The valley broke out into wide open plains, the mountains fell away as the lush verdant lands spread out as far as the horizon. From one side heralded a vast azure ocean, glistening waves twinkling in the moons light. The other side suggested civilisation with a faint orange hue illuminating the dark sky though hidden behind the crest of a hill, a simple dirt track winding its way towards the hill's crest.

Sweat streamed down their faces, their muscles burned and ached, gulping desperately for air to fill their oxygen deprived bodies. They stood bent double at the edge of the forest after having ceased their frantic sprint, the blooding pounding in their ears made it difficult to hear if they were being followed.

The immense plains expanding out before them held a choice of paths, do they follow the road to what could be a town or village, or do they follow the path to the titanic azure ocean. The words of the old man still at the forefront of their minds, to stay hidden and to not get caught.

"We… should… head to… the coast." Garfield puffed out in between breaths, he had released his vice like grip of the purple sorceress's wrist, mainly out of fear of repercussions.

"The coast?!... Seriously?!... What… are we… going to… do there?! Get a Tan?!" Raven sharply retorted in between her gasps of breaths, her tone bitter and jagged. She recalled the words of the old man, but she knew that they would not survive long without provisions.

"We don't… have any idea… what lays in wait… for us in… that town. For all we know… our pursuers herald from there." Garfield had managed to catch his breath and set himself upright, sweeping his watchful gaze back towards the tranquil forest.

Stunned by the profound vocabulary that the annoying green idiot had just uttered, Raven contemplated the idea of him being an imposter or whatever the red eyed man hit them with suddenly gave the verdant moron a newfound intellect. In either case, she found herself having a fondness for this new side of her fellow Titan.

"True…, but we can't go on… without provisions." Shaking herself out of her stupor, she caught her breath and found herself agreeing with the annoying green idiot. It's true that they had no idea where their new enemy comes from but their need for food and clothes outweighed the rightful caution of approaching a village in this new world.

A soft chirrup brought the two to their forgotten new companion, Aurelia fluttered leisurely in the direction of the village. She seemed eager to head towards the village, fluttering back and forth between them and the faint orange hue over the hill's crest.

"HA. Two against one! I win!" Raven cheered triumphantly with a child like enthusiasm. Thrusting a fist into the air, she smirked proudly to her green haired companion whom tried his hardest to suppress a grin that fought valiantly against his will power.

Overjoyed at witnessing his purple companion express true feelings of joy and happiness, he could bring himself to argue against her. He knew that without provision they would have an exceedingly difficult adventure ahead of them, though finding food along the coast wouldn't be difficult but clothes and weapons were. Heading to the village possessed the risk of running into their pursuers but it also meant getting kitted out with gear that could very well save their lives in the days to come.

"Okay, I concede. Although, there is a possible language barrier issue that may obstruct us, and a money issue as well." Garfield noted off the problems as Raven's victory smirk died down, stunning the violet girl once again with his extensive vocabulary.

"We didn't have a problem talking to that old man?" Raven thoughtfully scratched her chin as she gazed wistfully up into the night sky. She did recall that when the Sundew Lyriens infused them with their energy that she found herself suddenly comprehending a new language though she could not say for certain that that was the case.

"True, though he may have had some ability that allowed him to speak with us. Some sort of language translation spell." Garfield pondered, though he did agree that the old man had no trouble communicating with them. He recalled learning a new language when the Sundew Lyriens concealed them when they first encountered them, however with all the excitement and new experiences he had pushed the notion to the back of his mind.

"Let's just hope that it won't be a problem. Anyway, we still have the issue of money." Bringing the out of her contemplation of possible excuses to the old man's ability to converse with them, though they may be able to speak with the locals of this new world, without money or at least something to barter with then they would be in serious trouble.

A sudden though blinked into Raven's mind, scrambling around her attire in a desperate search for the item that she recalled they had. Gloomy realisation dawned on her as her frantic search yielded nothing, her idea crumbling with the last shreds of her hope.

"Are you looking for this?" There in front of her, held out in an outstretched pale arm, was the potion that had once saved the owner of the pale arm. Garfield had raised an eyebrow in confusion at her search of her being, the two had no possessions that they had brought with them when they came to this new world except for their communicators, with a sudden comprehension he pulled out the bottle he had found when he was pushing to his feet to run after a quickly retreating amethyst girl.

"Found this when I was leaving the cave. I have no clue what it is." Garfield stared confusedly at the bottle containing a mysterious red liquid, uncertain of the liquid's purpose or use he daren't let his mind wonder to the notion of trying it.

A powerful surge of a bubbling emotion flooded Raven's entire being, originating from her core and spreading out to the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The emotion held such positivity and warmth that it overrode her conscious thinking, propelling her into action. She leapt towards the confused green haired boy, throwing her arms around his neck in what could only be said to be a violent grappling hug.

Wrenched out of his confusion and startled beyond belief, the verdant boy could not react to the sudden tackling of the amethyst girl. Immediately losing his balance, the pair abruptly toppled over and fell roughly onto the ground. The purple sorceress had been spared from the impact, she had luxury of falling on top of green boy.

A soft giggling filled the air, a sound so pleasant that it temporarily lulled Garfield into a bout of delight. It filled his heart with joy and his mind with content, the pain of the landing fading away. Directing his gaze towards the source of the beautiful melody he locked eyes with the violet sorceress, glee etched onto her features as her hand vaguely covered her mouth as she giggled happily at their fall.

Garfield couldn't contain himself either and his laughter join in chorus with hers, his chest rumbling from his merriment of the scene. A large grin etched itself onto his face as he happily laughed alongside the violet sorceress, memorising and engraving this moment in his mind.

The moment only last for a few minutes till Raven's awareness alerted her to their proximity, her cheeks blushed a deep crimson as her eyes grew wildly. Hurriedly rushing to her feet, elbowing a certain green haired idiot, she leapt as far away from his as possible. Her cheeks burning from the embarrassment, though her heart did not share the same sentiment as her mind did. The bubbling feeling of warmth and happiness did not diminish, the emotion fought viciously for dominance over her mind.

Winded, Garfield cautious got to his feet, weighing the pros and cons of questioning the amethyst girl over her actions. Ultimately deciding that pressing the matter, especially with her emotions no longer needing to be controlled, wasn't a good idea and would not be helpful to her. To Garfield, Raven has always been one who had to solve her problems by herself when she was growing up, he knew all too well that that type of lifestyle gave a great importance to independence. Her internal dispute with her emotions had to be solved by herself otherwise he risked closing Raven off completely, though he knew that sometimes being offered a hand in assistance can be beneficial to breaking that need to be alone.

"You know that you aren't alone? I don't think I can ever understand what it is like to have to shut away your emotions, but I do know what it is like to be alone." Garfield stood rigidly; his gaze lowered to the ground below, his hands lay lifelessly at sides, his smile lost to a gloomy frown as memories of his own past flooded his mind.

Raven held her back to him, her hands clasped together over her chest, her mind in turmoil. The warm bubbling feeling flared intensely inside her heart, her mental walls had fallen and her heart open for the first time in a long time. The words the annoying green idiot spoke were true, spending her entire life subduing her emotions for fear of losing control and hurting someone she cared about.

"What do you know about being alone?!" Raven snapped back, her voice threatening to break along with her fragile heart. She dares not turn to face the emerald haired boy lest she lost the last bastion of her resolve.

"After my parents died, I had nobody. Sure, I got taken in by my uncle but even that wasn't having somebody. I spent a long time in the jungle alone, deluding and masking my pain by being various animals." Garfield hung has head, eyes weakly gazing at the soft ground below. His shoulders slumped and arms limp by his sides, the pain evident in his striking verdant eyes.

"If it wasn't for the Doom Patrol, whom had offered me a hand in aid, then I doubt I would be a hero, much less left the jungle that I lost myself to solitude." Grabbing his elbow, he swept his gaze off to the horizon forlornly. A faint pinkish glow emanating from the edge of the glittering azure ocean heralding the rise of this new world's sun, a new dawn a new day. Firming his resolve, Garfield returned his gaze back upon the violet sorceress whom had at one point during his reflection on his past turned around to stare at him.

"I know what its like to be alone, to feel like you have no one, nowhere to go or a place that you can feel safe, but you aren't alone. The titans are your friends, your family, and the tower is your home." Garfield had yet to glimpse into the amethyst gemstones of her eyes, until he spoke the last words of his sentence.

Emeralds meeting Amethysts, a burning fire raged in the dazzling emeralds harbouring an intense desire to protect the spellbinding amethysts. Fear and apprehension clouded the shining purple gemstones, uncertainty holding the cloud within and the unknown sealing them all together. The intense verdant fire burning its way through the uncertainty, bypassing the unknown and ridding the violet gemstones of its fear. Apprehension stood its ground, the unknown plaguing its mind of the future consequences.

"When you walk a path, you take it step by step. Never truly known where that path leads yet you follow it all the same, taking one step at a time, but sometimes that path becomes unclear or lost. That's when you need to take a leap, jump into the unknown with both feet. Its daunting and no one ever wants to do it, but when there is no clear way to go, when there is no other option, then you need to make your own and throw your self into the unknown. Only then will you find out where you are suppose to be." The verdant haired boy spoke softly and slowly, ensuring his words echoed in the mind of the violet sorceress, conveying his sincerest and heartfelt emotions to her through his words. That sometimes, you need to take a leap of faith.

* * *

Author Note: Apologies about the large amount of time between the last time I posted and now, I had to put this aside due to certain things and I forgot about it. I will try my best to keep uploading but if I don't post for a while, it isn't because I have given up or this story is dead, it is because things came up that requires my attention more than regular posting of chapters. Rest assured that I will complete this story but there will be times where I wont post for an extended period of time.

Aurelia is a little play on words with Arella (Raven's mother), having her as a companion of Raven has a significance later on but for now she is a new friend for Raven. Also, the pair never asked the old man about his name or who he was because of the overwhelming amount of information that he was spouting, and the SL (Sundew Lyriens) trusted him as well.

Had a hard time writing the forest attack, wanted to make it morbid and terrifying new entry to the new world for the pair. Garfield may not have his animal sense but they still had influenced his human senses so he didn't feel his animal sense reacting to impending danger, he felt a sense of murderous intent (not strong enough to take action but faint enough that it worried him).

I am unsure if Garfield had actually grabbed the bottle of the healing potion (had the idea of making them lose it as I wanted a darker theme for the story but for now I will keep it a little light and probable come back with another story that is pure darkness. Anyway, the idea that the two had was that the healing potion heals greatly with only a few drops so they could sell off those drops, I will have to come up with something creative to ensure the two can sell the drops off without being noticeable (or the opposite and let all hell break loose muahahahaha).

Aurelia is with them at the end, she could fly fast then the two could run. Since the story is about them then I didn't write about Aurelia while they were running cause I doubt they would have noticed her. At the end she would have been perched on a nearby tree resting her wings.

Concerning the harm dealt to Garfield (For both **Eris** and **Missyrod** ), throughout most of the titans tv series (particularly the animated version) Raven would often throw Garfield out winds. This is in no way a free pass for my to use violence between the two but it is a sort of norm between the two that I wanted to keep in as it helps develop their relationship. Later on, Raven will cease to do harm to Garfield but that will be because of their relationship deepening, for now Raven needs to hold onto some semblance of normality to help her mind get accustom to their new reality.

Also, for clarity, this last part of the story won't start off their relationship its just another steppingstone for them in the future.

 **Comments**

 **Eris** – Thanks for your comment, it is really appreciated (and I am very sorry for the extremely long down time). The forest itself isn't magical but it is remote and isolated (lots of high level monsters and it is close the dark lands (will get into that later on)) The SL love that forest because it has their favourite food and very few humans ever frequent it (with the obvious exception to the old man, and the army (the army weren't entering it willingly but that's for later on (shhhh spoliers)). Also, the pair's powers are completely gone, they are not coming back at least not for now. The title is a clue to what's going to happen to them which I realise now was a kinda massive clue to the story. I have had ideas of getting them captured but not by the army that's hunting them, it wont happen for awhile now since I want to get them situated at the nearby town and try to evade the hunting party after them (not saying that they wont capture them but that I had ideas of others capturing them, muhahahaha).

 **Missyrod** – Thanks for your comment, it is really appreciated (and I am very sorry for the extremely long down time). Thanks, I didn't want to follow the traditional standard but sometimes that standard can produce some really good stories. I personally agree on not rushing the pair's relationship, I hate it when the story either introduces two people as a couple or just shove them together either randomly or forcefully. I prefer the build-up, giving them moments of romance or openness that shows their growing feelings but not overtly thrown them together. When writing your own character, you have to start with initial meetings and first thoughts and feelings which can sometimes askew or downtrodden the relationship if you can't get it right in the beginning. With Garfield and Raven, their story has already been written so adding on to it is rather easy, also there has been an underlying romantical relationship between the pair (based on the animated tv series and the live action tv series, the pair have moments but these do not define them as a potential couple but there are some moments that elude to the prospect of them being together). The auras will be explained later and no its not from them used to having magic (beast boy never had magic) but I will give you a hint – right words wrong tense (not past). The title gives away the plot line, I don't want to give away to much spoilers into the future chapters but yeah, they will get their own powers. The SL's are designed to be of your own imagination, so if you see them as humming birds then that can be your version of the story. (Personally, I see them as the Cardinal birds, less the black spot on their face and add in a massive amount of mischief (Loki size amount)). This chapter is longer, and it was a bit better to write the chapter longer as I can add in more detail but it really depends on where I want to leave off the story, I prefer to leave the reader wanting to read more by the chapters end but sometimes it just feels right to leave off where I left off.


End file.
